Por una Eternidad
by Butterflyvlinder
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Sailor Moon, y sin la protección del Cristal de Plata, comienza la guerra de los cien años, donde el rey Endimion, comandando a las sailors scouts deberán derrotar al usurpador del trono. Justo cuando una nueva sailor scout llega a pelear, Darien irá aprendiendo cosas sobre esta misteriosa sailor scout que tanto le recuerda a ella.
1. Chapter 1

La gente corría, escondiéndose de los soldados, algunos desafortunados que no habían logrado escapar eran sometidos a golpes con látigos por enormes criaturas oscuras, el caos estaba a la orden del día, el cielo azul estaba oscurecido por una futura tormenta, como si el mismo clima lamentara la situación de su pueblo, solo alguien podía llegar y remediar la situación, y ese alguien era…

¡Surko! – Grito un individuo de ojos negros como la noche desde el castillo mirando todo a su alrededor desde la terraza – ¿Te decidiste del rey?

Tal como ordeno my lord – Respondió un hombre de estatura baja y apariencia poco agradable – Todo lo que ve, todo lo que toca en este reino es suyo ahora su majestad.

El atractivo hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto, el rey había revelado su última carta antes de partir, no era un as precisamente, pero aún existía una razón, un algo que podría truncar sus planes de conquista.

Aún no, mientras esa persona exista, mientras ese ser siga con vida, no tendré paz.

¿Se refiere al último de los descendientes del rey de Vetrania?

El rubio asintió con preocupación.

El oráculo lo dijo, el día de tu reino acabará cuando el último de los Levatore se alce en armas y te destruya – Su ceño se frunció en desagrado al recordar aquella sentencia – Por eso debo destruirlos a todos, a cada miembro del clan.

Mi señor, no es cosa que deba preocuparos, el rey ha caído, y con el su legado.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, recordando las últimas palabras del rey antes de ser destruido.

No te saldrás con la tuya Tyrone, ¡mi pueblo nunca apoyará tu reinado!

No es que tengan más opción Newholf, el último de los Levatore morirá hoy – Respondió perforando al monarca con su arma, un grito de dolor salió del rey, pero con sus últimas fuerzas miro a su oponente con una sonrisa.

Te equivocas – Una espada atravesaba su estomago - Yo no soy el último Levatore.

Pero la cuestión era ¿Dónde?, ¿donde estaba aquel que destruiría su reinado?

 **Episodio#1**

 **La muerte de Sailor Moon.**

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hay tantos sabores deliciosos!

Una muy alegre Serena corría y corría con su acostumbrada vitalidad y energía de un lado a otro por la tienda, arrastrando de paso a su novio que no parecía tan feliz como la joven.

¡Darien tienes que probar esto! Es delicioso – Exclamo contenta la joven de coletas probando un bocado de una nueva rebanada de pastel, la octava, si mal no contaba Darien.

Es maravilloso que haya traído a su hermanita menor a ayudarlo joven – Dijo una empleada con una sonrisa coqueta hacia él– Debe ser una suerte que su prometida lo haya soltado a venir sin compañía de una mujer, si fuera MI novio no lo dejaría solo con una niña.

La expresión de Serena cambio notablemente ante lo mencionado por la mujer pelirroja que atendía la tienda, un aura negativa casi se podía desprender de la joven rubia mientras agarraba al joven del brazo posesivamente.

¡Ahhh si!, pues para que lo sepa ¡YO soy esa prometida! – Dijo triunfalmente mostrando a la encargada el anillo que Darien le había regalado dos años atrás, aquel que le había dado en el aeropuerto antes de partir a Estados Unidos, el que ahora si estaba segura, era un anillo de compromiso.

¡Oh!, pues muchas felicidades – Dijo la mujer un tanto decepcionada y confundida dejándolos a solas, y no era para menos, en realidad no parecían una pareja feliz a punto de casarse, el joven se veía bastante más maduro que la chica, pero la pareja no era consiente de ello y la oji azul casi desprendía rayos y truenos hasta que la mujer desapareció de su vista.

Serena, será mejor que elijas de una vez el sabor, sabes que tengo un examen importante mañana – Dijo levemente fastidiado el pelinegro, pero la ingenua Serena que no noto aquello dijo.

Pero hay tantos sabores y colores, ¡me encanta el de vainilla!, ¡pero también el de naranja y el de chocolate!... – Darien torno los ojos desesperado, porque demonios tenía que pasarle esto a él, y precisamente a un día de sus exámenes finales.

Después de que Sailor Moon venciera a Sailor Galaxia había reinado la paz en la tierra, y sin embargo él había tomado la difícil decisión de renunciar a su beca en Estados Unidos porque Serena había estado muy aprensiva por lo sucedido en la batalla, no era para menos, debía reconocer, todas sus amigas habían muerto y él también, pero habían vuelto después de todo gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña de cabello pelirrojo, y de cualquier forma, de haberse marchado a Estados Unidos, el podría haber pagado con mayor solvencia la boda, habría conseguido un mejor empleo que el que tenía ahora, y hubiese realizado su sueño de convertirse en un gran cirujano.

Pero él había tomado la decisión, no podía culpar a Serena de ello, ¡no!, aunque hubiese intervenido MUCHO, mucho en su opinión.

Y en lugar de estar concentrado, de estar estudiando como debía, de terminar su último año con el mejor promedio, estaba atendiendo asuntos de la boda porque Serena consideraba que la elección del pastel debía ser tomada por ambos, ¿es que acaso era tan complicado?, ¿era mucho pedir que decidiera un sabor?, para él todos eran iguales, ¡solo era un maldito pastel!…

Darien suspiro resignado, mientras Serena probaba un bocado más del de sabor limón, discretamente el joven miró su reloj, las cinco en punto ¡y él seguía en la estúpida pastelería!

¿Darien tu que opinas? – No estaba prestándole atención, exasperado tomo un bocado del pastel que tenía más cerca y dijo.

Exquisito hay que encargarlo.

¡Darien! – Serena cruzo los brazos comprendiendo que su novio ni le había hecho caso – Te pregunte por el color no por el sabor, ¿siquiera estas poniéndome atención?

No Serena, no te estoy poniendo atención – Darien musito carraspeando los dientes estaba conteniendo una cólera que día a día crecía en él hacia su prometida – Porque como ayer te dije estaba estudiando para los exámenes de esta semana.

Pero Darien – Serena también parecía molesta y decepcionada – Te la pasas estudiando, a penas si te he pedido uno o dos favores para esta boda, ¡hasta parece que soy yo la que va casarse sola!

No seas tan melodramática, ¡solo elige un pastel y vámonos!

¡Porque no lo eliges tú solo!

Grito ella saliendo de la tienda sin importarle hacer un a escena frente a los empleados, estaba demasiado enfadada, Darien se había comportado como un patán, solo eran él y su estúpida carrera, incluso ella había dejado sus estudios pendientes para entrar a la universidad (no es que le importara tanto) había decidido estudiar psicología porque le gustaba mucho platicar con la gente y ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Esto ameritaba una reunión de emergencia, decidió Serena tomando su celular y marcando un mensaje S.O.S ¡urgente! Al cual todas sus mejores amigas contestaron al instante, se reunirían en el templo donde ahora trabajaba como dueña Ray, dado que su abuelo había estado enfermo y le había dejado su herencia en vida.

Una hora más tarde, ya reunidas Serena conto con detalle su conversación con su no tan querido prometido.

¿Pueden creerlo?, Darien es TAN egoísta, solo le pedí que me acompañara a hacer una sola cosa en esta semana, en este mes ¡y se porto como todo un idiota!

Serena – Dijo Lita con su voz conciliadora – Tienes que tener en cuenta que Darien ha estado bajo mucho estrés, seguramente no quiso decirlo de ese modo.

Así es, después de todo su vida profesional es también muy importante y tiene que tener el mejor desempeño posible – Consintió Amy tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, Ray agrego.

Y tu Serena deberías hacer lo mismo en vez de estar perdiendo tanto tiempo, no estas tan bien en tus calificaciones como para tomar tu ingreso a la universidad a la ligera.

Esperaba un comentario así de Amy, pero ¡tu Ray!

Oye solo digo lo que es obvio para todas.

¡Ah si! Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tienes que estudiar nada puesto que ya eres una sacerdotisa.

¡Chicas basta! – Intervino Mina colocándose en medio de sus amigas y abrazándolas con sus brazos – Este es después de todo nuestro último año escolar juntas, después de esto no podremos vernos tan seguido.

Las sailors scouts quedaron en silencio, Mina tenía razón, eran sus últimos días como jóvenes chicas de preparatoria, dentro de poco sus vidas iban a cambiar, y con ello a separarse.

Luego de la batalla contra Galaxia, cada una había decidido con el tiempo cual sería su vocación en la vida, es decir, ser sailor scout era una responsabilidad, pero cada una tenía su propio camino, su propia pasión.

Mina había estado asistiendo a clases de canto, y ahora estaba empeñada en aprender a tocar la guitarra, no era muy buena en ello, pero trataba de poner de su parte para variar. Lita, amante de la cocina desde siempre, había decidido estudiar gastronomía, adoraba cocinar y aún esperaba poder prepararle a algún chico especial alguno de sus guisos. Amy, impulsada por Darien, había metido solicitud de ingreso en la universidad de Tokio y ya tenía seguro un lugar en la carrera de medicina, mientras que Ray seguiría los pasos de su abuelo cuidando del templo familiar.

Incluso Serena había decidido que hacer con su vida, aunque sus calificaciones no fueran lo suficientemente buenas aún para eso.

Dentro de poco cumplirás dieciocho – Le recordó Ray a Serena tratando de disipar el clima melancólico que se había formado – Y vas a casarte muy pronto, creo que es hora de que madurez ¿no crees?

¡Ya deja de molestarme Ray! – Dijo Serena aventándole un almohadón antes de dirigirse a la cocina por algo de comer, Mina sonrió ante esto mientras veía marcharse a su mejor amiga.

Esa Serena, creo que nunca va cambiar.

Pero debe hacerlo – Dijo Amy con convicción dejando de lado el libro de medicina que estaba leyendo – Después de todo es la futura reina de nuestro planeta.

Es cierto – Dijo Lita – Es por eso que debemos ayudarle a comprender.

¿Pero como hacerlo?, es tan testaruda cuando se le mete una idea en esa cabezota – Ray espeto molesta por el almohadazo.

Pobre Darien, es una pena – Dijo Amy de pronto, Serena que llegaba con más refrigerios en las manos y la boca (que Lita había traído de sus clases de cocina), se detuvo antes de entrar al escuchar aquello.

¿A que te refieres Amy? – Pregunto Mina, la ojiazul contesto.

El profesor Kendo me conto un secreto, iban a darle una plaza en Estados Unidos en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos luego del año de universidad que Darien debió cursar haya, hace poco nos enteramos Darien y yo que un compañero suyo lo había reemplazado.

¡No puedo creerlo! – Espeto Ray sorprendida como todas – ¿Y Darien como tomo la noticia?

Supongo que estaba devastado, trabajar haya es una oportunidad única en la vida, pero me comento que lo había hecho por Serena, luego de lo de Galaxia, bueno, Serena no quería separarse de él.

Pero Serena no sabe nada ¿o sí? – Cuestiono Lita.

Claro que no, Darien me pidió que jamás se lo dijera – Contesto Amy, Mina suspiro.

Pobre Darien.

Si, Serena es una desconsiderada – Ray parecía molesta, Mina dijo.

Pero ella no lo sabía, Darien debió decirle la verdad.

Serena nunca se ha interesado en el trabajo de él, muy a penas si lo entiende al mínimo – Dijo Amy medio molesta, Lita intervino.

¡Amy! Nunca te habías expresado así de Serena.

Lo se, pero por mucho que la quiera Serena debe madurar y apoyarlo, después de todo con sus calificaciones es casi imposible que logre entrar a una universidad.

Aquello fue un golpe duro para Serena, pero sabía que todas estaban de acuerdo, y que tendrían razón, el remordimiento dio paso a la pena, no se atrevió a entrar inmediatamente, el saber lo que sus amigas pensaban le importaba más de lo que hubiera podido decir, enjugo una pequeña lagrima que quería escaparse antes de hacer su entrada, aunque le habían dado mucho en que pensar, y esta vez lo haría.

De camino a su casa, Serena pensaba en todo lo que su querido príncipe había hecho por ella, en lo poco que ella hacia por él, y en su futuro en general, en sus deberes, en Tokyo de Cristal y en ella convertida en una futura reina.

Tan distraída iba que no noto ni como llego a su casa, cabizbaja, vio un detalle antes de entrar en la puerta.

Una rosa roja, y una pequeña nota atada en su tallo, Serena la tomo leyendo el pequeño papel.

" _Lo lamento princesa"_

Serena abrazo la rosa con cariño, sintiéndose bastante mal ante lo ocurrido, deseaba mucho correr al departamento de su novio y besarlo, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amaba y que ella lo apoyaría en lo que él necesitara, pero era justo lo que no debía hacer, Darien estaba ocupado, y ahora lo comprendía, porque era importante para él y por tanto para ella.

Para no molestarlo, y sin quererlo preocupar escribió unas pequeñas líneas de texto que envió a su novio:

" _Yo también lo lamento, esfuérzate mucho, yo me encargare del resto de los detalles de la boda, te amo"_

Darien recibió el mensaje, una sonrisa vino a su rostro al leerlo, tenía carta libre para continuar con sus estudios y no lo desaprovecharía.

La semana paso rápidamente, era un soleado diecisiete de mayo el día que habían elegido para casarse, todo estaba listo, el banquete, los invitados, los arreglos, el lugar de la boda, que había sido un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y árboles elegido por la novia, mientras Serena acompañada de sus fieles amigas seguía acomodando su vestuario.

Serena quédate quieta o no podre colocarte el velo – Dijo Ray mientras Mina seguía con lo suyo maquillando a Serena.

¡No puedo evitarlo Ray, ya me estoy cansando! – Era cierto, el peinado, junto con los arreglos, y entrar en el vestido luego de tanto pastel le habían costado un gran trabajo.

Vamos Serena, este es el día que mas has esperado en la vida ¿no es así? – Cuestiono Lita sonriente, Serena se contagio de su alegría.

Si lo era, desde que había conocido su pasado, el sueño de su vida había sido ser la señora de Darien Chiva, y ahora que comprendía el razonable distanciamiento de su prometido, Serena se sentía feliz y enamorada.

Se sentía tan completa, tan dichosa, nada podría arruinar un día tan maravilloso como aquel, o eso pensaba ella.

Oficialmente ¡estas lista! – Dijo Mina dando los últimos toques de rubor, Serena finalmente se levanto de la silla y se miro al espejo, incrédula de la imagen frente a sí misma, el vestido era blanco, muy estilo princesa, con toques al final en color rosa, su color favorito, su tocado de rosas de color rosa estaba sujeto sobre su peinado que consistía en sus siempre irremplazables chonguitos, atados por el típico velo blanco, Serena sonrió para sí misma, estaba perfecta, y así se sentía.

Por su parte Darien estaba más que feliz, había aprobado sus exámenes con buenas notas, aunque aún no se lo decían personalmente, él estaba seguro, su oportunidad en Estados Unidos podía haber pasado, pero aún podía tener grandes opciones en Japón, y por si fuera poco estaba el no menos importante detalle de su boda.

Alguien toco a la puerta y Darien respondió con un adelante, Andrew entró mirando al joven frente al espejo acomodándose la corbata.

Luego de un silbido de aprobación él recién llegado dijo.

Así que finalmente te han atrapado, amigo, desde hoy serás un hombre con muchas responsabilidades.

Lo se – Dijo con una sonrisa al pensar en su alocada novia que era capaz de poner su mundo de cabeza – Hemos estado esperando este día desde hace mucho.

No entiendo aún la prisa amigo – Comentó pensativamente Andrew – Solo tienes veinticuatro y ella a penas si cumplirá dieciocho, aún son muy jóvenes, ¿no hubiera sido mejor esperar?

Darien pensaba igual, pero su prometida, (desde que se había enterado que lo era) había empezado a planificar su boda, había hecho arreglos y casi le había suplicado que adelantaran su matrimonio, Darien no había podido oponerse, Serena lucia tan ilusionada con ese día, no por la boda en sí, si no porque deseaba comenzar su vida con Darien a su lado.

Textualmente, como ella le había dicho, ya habían sido separados una vida entera, se merecían por tanto ser felices en esta.

Llevamos saliendo cuatro años, nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien, creo que es el momento de dar el siguiente paso – Dijo Darien, que tampoco comulgaba en expresar su amor hacia Serena tan abiertamente como ella hacia con él.

Entonces será mejor que no hagas esperar a la novia – Dijo su amigo dándole una palmada en el hombro para darle animo, aunque en secreto, como siempre, Darien estaba muy contento por la ocasión.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde estaba Serena, su fiel e inseparable amiga y compañera Luna, había pedido unos minutos para hablar a solas con la novia, y poder expresarle sus más sinceras felicitaciones.

Ojala tu madre pudiera verte – Dijo la felina con una sonrisa melancólica – A la reina Serenity le hubiera gustado tanto estar contigo hoy.

De algún modo lo esta – Dijo Serena recordando a su madre, y todo lo que había hecho por ella – Después de todo gracias a ella esto es posible.

Luna recordó el trágico momento de la muerte de la soberana del imperio Lunar, y su último deseo que era hacia su hija, el que fuera muy feliz en su otra vida.

Luna, ahora que lo pienso, siempre hay algo que he querido preguntarte – Dijo Serena con el ceño fruncido muy pensativamente, mirando a Luna se atrevió a preguntar - ¿Qué paso con mi padre?

Definitivamente, ese era el último tema en el mundo del cual Luna deseará hablar, la situación entre los padres de Serena… era complicada, y por si fuera poco, su majestad, había sido un hombre misterioso.

Bueno, tu padre fue un rey sumamente importante, desde luego, él debió morir hace mucho tiempo.

¿Y porque no tengo ningún recuerdo de él Luna?, ¿porque solo de mi madre?, no se nada de él en realidad – Cuestiono Serena aún más interesada, Luna estaba en aprietos, no quería arruinarle el día a su princesa con aquella triste historia, aunque sabía que ese día debía llegar, decidió posponerlo.

Serena creo que se hace tarde, será mejor que te des prisa o tendrás preocupado al joven Darien – Dijo la gata corriendo hacia la puerta – Te veré desde mi puesto, mucha suerte Serena – Dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir corriendo.

Era cierto, pensó Serena, ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde, sería mejor irse antes de preocupar a su queridísimo y amado Darien.

Por su parte, Darien también corría apresurado, gracias a una muy amable Haruka que le había felicitado advirtiéndole que de no hacer feliz a su princesa le rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo, y eso sin contar la emotiva visita del señor Tsukino, que no había sido menos efusiva y amenazante que la de la ruda Sailor Urano.

¡Darien!

Le llamo una alta y preciosa mujer con cabello tan rojo como el fuego, y ojos de un azul eléctrico, hipnotizantes y curiosos, el joven estaba a punto de ignorarla, después de todo ya no tenía tiempo para más felicitaciones hasta después de la boda, pero no contaba con lo que ella diría.

Endiminon entonces.

Darien se detuvo en vilo, volteando su mirada con sorpresa volvió con más atención su vista en aquella mujer, ¿como era posible que conociera su nombre?, el de su vida pasada, no lo sabía pero era necesario averiguar.

¿Quién eres? – Cuestiono con desconfianza acercándose a la joven, que en apariencia parecía totalmente indefensa.

Felicitarlo desde luego – Dijo con una sonrisa – No todos los días el soberano de esta tierra contrae matrimonio.

¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo?, ¡contesta!

Darien, Darien, Darien – Dijo la joven acercándose confianzudamente hasta tocar con su mano derecha su mejilla – Soy yo, Marlene, ¿acaso ya no me reconoces?

Había duda en la mirada de Darien, aquellos enigmáticos ojos de un azul eléctrico tan llamativo como su pelo eran inolvidables, unas imágenes vinieron a su mente, de él y Marlene juntos, de él besando a Marlene, de él adorándola, ¡de él y ella en una vida pasada!

Endiminion, recuérdame – Dijo ella acercando sus labios a los de él hasta sellar su encuentro con un beso.

Una joven princesa corría rumbo a su boda, era tarde, pero con suerte no habría hecho esperar a Darien más de unos minutos, pensaba ella, hasta que miro aquello que la hizo detenerse por completo.

Era Darien, el hombre con el que debía casarse en unos instantes, besando a otra mujer.

Serena reacciono de forma tardía, pero él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, corriendo tras un gran árbol se refugio en él tratando de calmarse, ¿no podía ser cierto?, sus ojos debían engañarla, Serena volteó la mirada escondiéndose aún tras el árbol, para observar como su novio parecía entregarse en ese beso, porque no era ella sola, él también le estaba correspondiendo.

Su mundo se quebró en pedazos, todo lo que había soñado, la persona que más amaba…

Serena corrió fuera de su refugio y Darien por fin escucho su llanto.

No la había percibido, ni cuenta se había dado del tiempo ni nada que no fueran los hipnóticos ojos de Marlene, aquella misteriosa mujer, aquellos recuerdos, la joven frente a él sonrió con malicia, su plan había dado frutos.

¡Vaya!, que tierno debió ser pensar que nos parecemos, pero si, tienes razón, después de todo llevamos la misma sangre de algún modo.

¡Fue un truco! – Dijo él mirando a la joven casi odiándola.

Así es querido príncipe – Acepto la joven – Mi nombre es Marlene de Fiore, y su majestad, el rey Tyrone me ha encomendado la tarea de eliminarla – De pronto la dulce apariencia de la joven cambio para convertirse.

No, ¡no puede ser! – Dijo Darien mirándola sorprendido, la joven de ojos azules lucia una falda corta en color amarillo, un corsé ajustado en color negro y guantes y botas del mismo tono, por último, una tiara en color negro adornaba su frente.

Así es mi estimado príncipe, mi verdadera identidad es la de una Sailor scout, mi nombre es Sailor Delta – Sin más preámbulos la joven grito – ¡Ilusión magnética!

Sin que Darien pudiera hacer nada, quedo inmovilizado por completo, Marlene sonrió con malicia y dijo.

Ahora tu y tus amigos serán testigos de cómo me desharé de mi querida prima.

¿Su prima?, Darien no entendía nada, no podía moverse, no podía hacer nada más que pensar en el peligro en el que estaba Serena.

No podía, por más que lo deseaba no podía olvidar esa terrible escena.

Darien, el amor de su vida, la persona por la cual había esperado desde siempre, besándose con una completa desconocida, con otra mujer el día de su boda.

Estaba en shock, decir tristeza se quedaba corto, no podía articular palabra, no podía llorar, la angustia, una tristeza profunda se había instado en su ser.

Él no me ama – Musito para sí misma llena de dolor antes de caer rendida al piso, escondida en el baño, pero que podía hacer, ¿que debía hacer?

Su sueño se había destrozado, su mundo, era el día de su boda y había un montón de gente fuera esperando, esperando un imperio, esperando unas personas que debían ser sus futuros reyes.

" _No seas tan melodramática, solo elige un pastel y vámonos", "dentro de poco cumplirás dieciocho años, es hora de que madurez", "pobre Darien", "Serena es una desconsiderada" "Nunca va cambiar"_

Las voces de todas, la voz de Darien resonaba en su cabeza como testimonio, todos pensaban que ella era solo una niña tonta y egoísta a la cual le gustaba comer dulces y jugar, creían que era bastante niña, Serena llevo sus manos a su cabeza, no podía con aquello, no podía con todo aquello.

Pero ahora entendía todo, Darien se casaba con ella por sus obligaciones, por el futuro Tokio de Cristal, él no la amaba, Serena derramo unas lágrimas apoyada en la puerta, sentía que no podía respirar y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Tenía sentido si lo pensaba, él no había querido casarse con ella desde el principio, ella lo había obligado a ir hasta el altar adelantando la boda, ¿y hacia cuanto tiempo no le decía un te amo?, ¿Cuánto?, ¿meses?, ¿un año?

La debía odiar, la debía odiar por esa beca, y esa mujer, porque TODO era más importante que ella, y ella, ella había amado un nada, algo falso.

Serena se dio cuenta de pronto que su vida no tenía sentido, y que todo por lo cual había luchado tampoco.

Y lo peor, es que todos la esperaban fuera, esperaban que ella fuera a casarse con él, y convertirse en una reina, y ya no podía hacerlo, no sabía que hacer, o que decirles.

No quería estar hay, no quería amarlo.

Serena abrazo sus rodillas derramando más lagrimas hasta que el fuerte grito de una mujer la hizo incorporarse, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba, esto no podía ser en peor momento…

Sin perder el tiempo y con el corazón destrozado salió de su escondite para mirar su alrededor, la recepción, el jardín, el lugar estaba destrozado y lleno de extrañas criaturas negras con tenazas en vez de manos, que atacaban a la gente, una matanza sangrienta, ¡solo eso faltaba el día de su boda!

Tragándose su dolor volvió al baño transformándose en Sailor Moon, porque aunque su mundo interior estuviera destruido, era su deber, y no dejaría que nadie dañara a la tierra en que habitaban.

Cuando regreso al lugar, la poca gente que quedaba estaba herida o muerta, sus amigas, todas las sailors scouts luchaban ferozmente contra los temibles monstruos, Sailor Urano y Neptune estaban inconscientes, todo era caos por doquier, Sailor Moon actuó de inmediato, desde la batalla con galaxia no luchaba, y había perdido todos sus poderes como eternal Sailor moon, ahora solo podía usar su tiara lunar, así que lo hizo, eliminando al menos dos de esos monstruos que aparecían de las sombras, y estas poco a poco empezaban a desaparecer, aparentemente todo podría resolverse, pero no contaban con que otra Sailor, estaba a punto de aparecer.

¡Sailor Moon! – Grito la recién llegada – Veo que te unes a nuestra fiesta.

¿Quién eres tu y porque nos haces esto? – Grito molesta la líder de las sailors, Sailor Delta sonrió con rencor y dijo.

Por ti, todo esto es por tu culpa.

Sailor moon no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿Por qué?

¡Vibración elíptica! – Convoco la recién llegada Sailor aturdiendo el piso con un enorme terremoto que abrió la tierra en dos y se trago a cuanta gente estuvo a su paso, entre ellos a Molly, su amiga de la infancia cayó dentro de una enorme grieta sin que las sailors pudieran evitarlo.

¡Molly! – Grito Sailor Moon llena de frustración, había estado a solo unos centímetros de tomar su mano para salvarla, pero no había podido, no había llegado a tiempo.

Y eso no es todo Sailor Moon, o quiero decir, Serena Tsukino.

Su identidad había sido revelada, los pocos asistentes vivos, su padre, su hermano, Kelvin, y sus demás amigos estaban enterados de quien era en realidad.

¡Monstruo! – Grito con furia por lo de Molly tratando de atacarla, pero Sailor Delta era más rápida esquivando el golpe, Sailor Moon se sentía impotente, las demás Sailor no tardaron en actuar.

¡Trueno de Jupiter!, ¡Rapsodia de Mercurio!, ¡Fuego sagrado de Marte!, ¡Fulgor de Venus! – Atacaron al mismo tiempo las sailors scouts tratando de proteger a su princesa, pero ni con todos sus poderes juntos lograron hacer daño a la nueva Sailor, esta rió encantada por el enorme esfuerzo de todas, mandándolas a volar con sus increíbles poderes, demostrando ser la más poderosa.

¿Por qué?, ¿porque demonios haces esto? – Grito Serena muy enfurecida al ver como sus amigas caían lastimadas.

¿No lo sabes aún princesa?, todo esto es por llevar ese estúpido apellido contigo, Levatore – Sailor Delta detuvo sus ataques para decir con saña – Ciudadanos, todo mal que haga, todo terror que vivan acabará con la muerte de una sola persona aquí, y esa, eres tu Sailor Moon.

Todos se sorprendieron, nadie entendía el porque excepto Luna, pero Sailor Delta aclaro.

Solo soy la mensajera querida prima, no es nada personal, pero mi misión es destruirte – Dijo tronando los dedos, acto seguido Darien atado con cadenas apareció – Despídete de tu adorado o muere.

¡Serena no lo hagas! – Grito Darien desde su posición, Sailor Delta se abalanzo esta vez contra Sailor Moon, una espada fosforescente apareció mágicamente en su brazo, pero la Sailor solo miraba a Darien, había algo ahí que no estaba bien, sus ojos tenía una decepción profunda, y aunque le costó toda su concentración invocó entonces el poder del cristal de Plata.

¡JAJAJAJA! – Se burló Sailor Delta de la fuerza de la joven, aunque Sailor Moon seguía conteniendo su ataque – ¿Sabes de donde provienen los poderes del famoso cristal de Plata?, del amor que sientes por todas estas detestables criaturas, los humanos, ¿llegaron a conmover tu corazón?, ¿no es verdad?, pero, ¿ellos que sienten por ti realmente?

La Sailor miró hacía Mars, ella no pudo evitar el impulso de decir lo que pensaba.

Eres… muy grande, para seguir jugando. No estas capacitada para… ser nuestra reina.

Sailor Moon la escuchó debilitando un poco su poder, pero no lo suficiente, Sailor Delta siguió con Mercury.

Nu… nunca podrás ingresar a la universidad con tus calificaciones, siempre serás una carga para Darien.

Sailor Mercury se llevó una mano a su boca, era lo que pensaba realmente, pero no había querido decirlo, Sailor Delta podía sacar los peores y más crueles pensamientos de las personas y lo estaba usando a propósito para debilitar a Sailor Moon.

No… - Sailor Jupiter intento resistir el ataque mental y la compulsión de decir lo que no debía decirle a Sailor Moon en ese momento crucial – Eres débil y llorona, por tu culpa esta gente está muriendo.

Y estaba funcionando, el poder de Sailor Moon disminuía con cada hiriente comentario.

Finalmente centro su poder en Venus, ella no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al confesar.

Jamás serás como tu madre, nuestra amada Reina Serenity.

Para entonces unas lágrimas se deslizaron por los ojos de Sailor Moon, Sailor Delta regodeándose en su dolor continuó.

¿Es una pena inmensa?, mi poder se basa en la mente, mis poderes provienen de mi actividad psíquica, por eso jamás podré comprender lo que es el amor, tu deberías ser mucho más fuerte que yo aquí, en el reino que está cercano a tu alma mater, pero eres débil, y conozco todos tus pensamientos…

Hacia él por ejemplo…

Dijo mirando ahora a Darien que se encontraba vestido de smoking aún encadenado.

¿Estás tan sola?, ¡dilo Sailor Moon!, ¡dilo príncipe Endimión!, digan en verdad lo que piensan…

No… no quiero – Las lágrimas fluían sin cesar de los ojos de la princesa de la Luna, tratando de resistir el impulso, él también hacia todo lo posible por detenerlo.

¡No quiero casarme contigo! – Gritaron ambos al unísono y entonces la espada de Sailor Delta pudo lograr lo imposible, rompió la barrera del cristal de Plata y este se quebró.

La joven fue perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos cayendo al piso con su vestido de novia sucio, sus ojos abiertos sin brillo de vida, Sailor Delta clavó su espada en el costado derecho de la joven haciendo que aquel perfecto atuendo se tiñera de rojo, los trozos del cristal de plata desaparecieron por completo dentro de su dueña. Solo había restos de lágrimas de Serena como testigo.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie podía creerlo, nadie.

Darien palideció, una enorme cantidad de sangre emanaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos no tenían vida, ¡Serena estaba muriendo! Y no podía hacer o decir nada.

Newholf te subestimo, pensé que serías un adversario digno de mi – Sujetando a la joven rubia con una mano abrió con otra un portal dimensional – Que terminen los buitres mi trabajo – Dijo arrojándola en aquella pared, y con ello, Sailors Moon, la princesa Serenity, Serena Tsukino, desapareció para siempre.

Irónicamente, unas lágrimas surcaron los ojos de Sailor Delta.

Ella los amaba mucho, su amor por ustedes pudo ser más grande que el universo, no puedo sentir emociones como ustedes y sin embargo lo se… – Declaró de manera triste, extraña ante lo que acababa de hacer, limpiando sus ojos continuó, y detuvo aquel caos, desapareciendo en la nada, Darien fue liberado, y los demás sobrevivientes salían de sus escondites, el terror se sentía en el ambiente, pero por mas grande que pareciera, ninguna pena era tan atroz como la de él.

¡SERENA!

Reportándose, de vuelta en Veltrania, la joven Sailor scout apareció ante su rey inclinándose con obediencia.

Misión cumplida mi señor, el último miembro de la familia Levatore está muerto.

El rubio sonrió acercándose a la joven que aún seguía arrodillada frente a él.

Y como es debido, tendrás tu recompensa – Tyrone alzo una mano frente a ella, y la joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y horror antes de poder reaccionar, un montón de sangre broto por todos lados, Sailor Delta había muerto.

Zurko, que miraba todo desde un costado del rey pregunto.

Ahora, ¿hasta el último de los Levatore están muertos?

Si, y con ellos la última oportunidad de su reino.

 **Fin del primer episodio.**

Hola a todos mis lectores, aquí vuelvo con un nuevo proyecto, algo entre drama y romance, para una continuación alternativa de Sailor Moon, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, cualquiera se agradece.

He hecho algunos pequeños cambios a la historia, espero los disfruten y les guste más que como había quedado originalmente, gracias.


	2. La vida después de ti

**Episodio #2**

 **La vida después de ti.**

Habían pasado ya seis meses de la que debía ser la boda del siglo, la ciudad de Tokio volvía con ritmo monótono a su rutina, poco a poco, las personas que vivieron aquella tragedia fueron olvidando, el dolor daba paso a la resignación, la resignación a la calma, y con el tiempo el olvido, todos lo hicieron, menos algunas pocas personas.

Entre ellos, cuatro mejores amigas que como siempre acostumbraban, estaban juntas para hablar del tema.

Ray que había llegado primero miro hacia la calle del Crown, que para entonces se había vuelto su guarida, la gente seguía riendo, viviendo con paz, todo era una increíble calma desde que aquello había pasado, y sin embargo ella sentía un enorme vacio difícil de llenar.

Como le hubiera gustado que en ese momento llegara Serena y la molestara con alguna de sus ocurrencias, sonrió ante sus recuerdos, su mejor amiga, siempre lograba sacarles a todas una sonrisa.

Hola Ray – Saludaron Mina y Lita llegando juntas - ¿Amy no ha llegado?

Ray suspiro pesadamente.

Sigue intentando hacer salir a Darien de su encierro, pero no creo que tarde, siempre tiene el mismo resultado.

Tienes razón – Dijo la ojiazul que llegó al encuentro con rostro preocupado y decaído – No logre nada, Darien no quiso ni verme – Amy estaba preocupada, de todas las sailors, era la que más compaginaba con el joven, y aún ni siquiera a ella le habría la puerta de su departamento – Chicas, me preocupa mucho que siga así, es como si siguiera los pasos de

Carlota de México.

¿De quien? – Cuestiono Mina, Amy explico.

Una emperatriz que cuentan se recluyo y le diagnosticaron locura cuando mataron a su marido.

¡No podemos permitirlo! – Dijo Lita – No habría sido lo que Serena hubiera querido.

Un silencio sepulcral se sintió en el ambiente, Serena, su querida amiga, era la razón de todo esto.

Perder al amor de tu vida no debe ser cualquier cosa – Dijo Mina con tristeza – Quizás debamos darle más tiempo.

No creo que sea lo apropiado – Todas las sailors miraron a la mujer que decía aquello, frente a ellas, estaba Setsuna, acompañada de Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru.

Chicas, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Mina sorprendida.

Luna mando llamarnos, al parecer hay algo de suma importancia que debe decirnos – Respondió Michiru a forma de saludo.

¿Algo sobre Serena? – Cuestiono al instante Ray, Haruka asintió.

Creo que sería buen momento para reunirnos con el próximo soberano de este planeta, después de todo, es necesario que Luna nos explique la razón de este llamado a todos.

Las sailors asintieron, era la primera vez que todas estarían juntas, sin su princesa.

Que lento transcurría el tiempo…

Pensó Darien mirando el techo de su habitación, recostado sobre su cama. Luego de lo sucedido el día de su boda, había hecho todo lo posible por encontrar a Serena, incluso mandó llamar a Sailor Plut, (quien en ese entonces se encontraba como guardiana en las puertas del tiempo), Darien había emprendido un largo y cansado viaje, abriendo otras dimensiones y viajando con Setsuna, las Sailors también ayudaron, pero cualquier intento por encontrar la dimensión donde había sido enviada, había sido en vano, ese mundo no existía o estaba fuera, incluso del alcance de la guardiana del tiempo.

Poco a poco las sailors habían dejado de buscar, hacia dos semanas que no lo hacían, y Darien no vivía para otra cosa, sus estudios, su vida, sus amigos, todo estaba acabado.

Había sido la noticia más amarga de su vida el darse cuenta que estaba catalogado por fin como uno de los jóvenes médicos más prometedores de Japón, porque ahora se daba cuenta que había utilizado muchísimo de su tiempo y esfuerzo ese año para serlo, y ella, ya no estaba.

Ni siquiera estaba interesado en aplicar para los hospitales que le habían dado la bienvenida, incluso estaba molesto, ¡furioso con todo aquello!, porque habían sido una enorme perdida de su tiempo.

¿Cuántas citas le había cancelado a Serena por estar estudiando?, ¿Cuántos detalles de su boda se había perdido pese a la petición de su prometida de ayudarla?, cuantos desplantes había tenido que soportar ella de él.

Debió haberle puesto más atención, debió haberla valorado más, porque aunque le gustaba mucho ser médico, no significaba nada sin Serena, todo su mundo sin ella se había vuelto gris, la comida era insípida, los días eran largos, y las noches eran de insomnio, o de recurrentes pesadillas donde su princesa sufría, aquello debía ser el karma personal que tenía que pagar por todo lo que le hizo sentir a Serena.

Lo peor de todo, es que él pensó conocer todas las fases y pensamientos de su princesa, y ambos habían dicho al unísono aquellas crueles palabras. _"No quiero casarme contigo"_. Y ahora se preguntaba, si acaso, ¿Serena solo se casaba con él porque su destino estaba escrito sobre piedra?, ¿Por Rini acaso?, ¿Por Tokio de Cristal?

Era una idea que carcomía todo su ser, ¿Serena habría dejado de amarlo?, ¿En qué momento?, solo de algo estaba muy seguro, era su culpa. Su actitud fría e indiferente ante los preparativos de su boda debía haber hecho que ella dejara de quererlo. Y ni siquiera sabía si estaba muerta o viva, pero podía recordar a la perfección la herida tan grave que había sufrido antes de ser enviada a otra dimensión. Y peor aún, el Cristal de Plata, se había roto.

Pero ella, era Sailor Moon después de todo, ¿cierto?, ¿cuantas veces no había derrotado al mal antes?, ¿cuantas veces no había logrado que lo imposible se volviera posible?, él sabía, tenía fe y esperanza de que ¡ella estaba viva!, viva y sola en algún lugar, quizás un lugar terrible, con hambre, o frió, y muy lejos de él, de todos los que la querían.

Darien frunció el ceño apretando sus puños, estaba tan molesto, sobre todo con él mismo, porque había estado ahí, y no había hecho nada para salvarla, absolutamente nada.

Una ventana semi abierta dio paso a un pequeño felino negro, Luna, que era la única capaz de hacerle quizás entrar en razón, llego por la ventana, y con un tímido tono anuncio su entrada.

¿Joven Darien?

Él aludido se levanto de su cama, Luna lo miro con preocupación, estaba pálido, muy delgado, y se veía aún peor de lo que esperaba.

¿Luna?, ¿tu también has venido a darme "ánimos"? – Pregunto él con sorna, últimamente se había vuelto grosero con todos, ¡¿porque nadie en el mundo entendía que solo deseaba estar solo?!

Yo… - Luna dudo antes de continuar – Solo vine a contarte la verdad, pensé que merecías saberla.

¿La verdad? – Aquello llamo la atención del joven, que tomo asiento en su cama, a la vez que la gata subía a ella para estar mejor instalada.

No te lo había dicho aún, porque ni siquiera yo podía asimilarlo – Dijo Luna bastante afectada – Esta tarde he reunido a las Sailors, pero pensé que no querrías verlas, así que he venido yo, personalmente a pedirte que se los permitas, porque ellas también merecen saber el porque de lo que le paso a Serena.

Darien se levantó de su sitio impresionado.

¿Tú sabes el porque?

Luna asintió con pesar, en menos de una hora, todas las Sailors, Artemis, y Darien se habían reunido en su departamento, todas las miradas concentradas en la pequeña gata negra, el signo de la Luna comenzó a brillar en su frente, mientras algunas siluetas, algunos rostros eran mostrados ante todos.

Yo se que todos aquí conocimos a la Reina Serenity, la madre de Serena, sin embargo hasta este momento ninguna persona en el pasado de Serena supo sobre él.

La imagen de un hombre rubio se había formado, un hombre blanco con barba y bigote, con ojos castaños y de apariencia impresionante.

Él es Newholf Levatore, rey de Vetrania, y el padre de Serena.

Todos lucían impresionados, ¿aquel hombre musculoso era el padre de Serena?

¿Vetrania?, nunca hemos oído hablar de ese lugar – Michiru dijo lo que todos pensaban.

Claro que no, y no tendrían por qué saberlo jamás – Suspiro Luna, la imagen frente a ellos había desaparecido – Vetrania es una tierra demasiado alejada de esta galaxia, un planeta enorme, similar a la tierra, pero cuenta al menos con cuatro veces su tamaño.

Si ese lugar esta tan lejano, ¿Cómo es entonces que la reina Serenity conoció a ese hombre?

Por la guerra – Dijo Luna contestando la pregunta de Hotaru – O algo así, una vez, cada mil años, un estrecho dimensional abría las puertas entre los dos reinos, el de la Luna, y el de Vetrania, los padres de Newholf conocieron en ese entonces ese lugar, la Luna les pareció un sitio maravilloso, una tierra adecuada para "vacacionar" y como en aquel entonces se usaba, la madre de Serenity, la reina Yue se vio envuelta en una batalla que solo tuvo su fin con un pacto de amistad entre los dos reinos.

¿Obligaron a la reina Serenity a casarse con ese hombre? – Pregunto Ray, todos estaban muy atentos, Luna asintió.

Era su deber mantener la paz entre ambos planetas, la familia de la Luna, y la familia de Vetrania consintieron que sería lo mejor para ambos reinos, así que eso dio paso a su enlace, aunque era muy joven y no estaba enamorada, la reina se caso con él sin protestar.

¡Que tragedia!, pero yo no puedo recordar nada acerca del padre de Serena – Dijo Amy.

Ninguna podría, su majestad Newholf tuvo que partir a Vetrania cuando sus padres murieron, era el heredero al trono, y aunque amaba la Luna, y pensaba quedarse en ella junto a Serenity, tuvo que irse, el oráculo anunció que el portal que unía a los dos reinos se cerraría.

¿Y si esa puerta existe porque no he podido abrirla yo?, que soy la guardiana del tiempo y espacio – pregunto Setsuna.

Eso va más allá de los límites, y se que no lo recuerdas, pero tampoco pudiste hacer nada en tu vida pasada, y se muy bien que lo intentaste. Por órdenes del rey claro.

Pero eso no contestó el porque nos atacaron, ¿quién era esa tal Sailor Delta y que tenía en nuestra contra? – Darien parecía desesperado Luna dijo.

Sailor Delta, es decir Marlene… es la prima segunda de Serena.

Todos estaban en shock, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien de su misma sangre hubiese hecho algo tan atroz a Serena el día de su boda?

Es verdad, yo la escuche gritar que era su prima, pero no entendimos que quiso decir con eso – Lita comento pensativamente recordando a la joven de cabello color fuego.

Nació cinco años antes que Serena, era hija de un primo de Newholf, así que no era descendiente directa de la familia Levatore, yo logre conocerla cuando se hizo la celebración real por el nacimiento de Serena, el rey partió hacia Vetrania cuando Serena contaba a penas con cinco meses.

¿Pero como es posible que allá tratado así a su propia prima? – Ray estaba furiosa - ¿Por qué lo hizo Luna?

Eso no lo se – Contesto sinceramente – Pero le escuche claramente decir que hasta el último de los Levatore debía morir.

¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que el padre de Serena?

El rey ha muerto – Luna contuvo las lagrimas al recordar al joven que alguna vez había conocido – No hay duda de eso.

¡Luna! ¿Por qué nunca nos habías hablado de eso? ¿porque no lo dijiste? – Cuestiono Artemis, que tampoco estaba enterado de aquello.

Porque se lo prometí a mi reina, Serenity sufrió mucho cuando el padre de Serena se fue, y todo tema relacionado con él estaba prohibido, sobre todo para la princesa.

Serena no lo sabía – Murmuro Darien pensando en el triste destino de Serena, impartido por su propia sangre.

No, ella nunca me cuestiono por su padre, hasta el día de su boda, pero como hice una promesa no me atreví a decirle lo que había sucedido con él.

¡El portal debe entonces seguir abierto!, si no fuera así, ¿como esa maldita mujer logro venir aquí? – Grito con esperanza Amy.

Es imposible – Dijo Setsuna – He buscado en todo lugar de la tierra, no hay ningún solo rincón que no haya recorrido buscando esa puerta…

¿Pero entonces como es posible que hayan venido de tan lejos? – Cuestiono Haruka impotente.

Temo mucho, que hayan conseguido de algún modo abrir el portal, y aún mucho peor, que sepan manipularlo a voluntad propia – Cometo Luna muy preocupada.

Pero ella lo dijo claramente – Comento Lita pensativa – Dijo que lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de Sailor moon y que nadie saldría herido.

Y ha cumplido su promesa, eso quiere decir que… - Amy calló de golpe, porque era obvio para todos lo que había querido decir, y de igual modo doloroso.

Serena… esta muerta – Declaró Luna con un hilo de voz completamente convencida, las pocas esperanzas que había en todos fueron desapareciendo, menos las de uno.

¡Eso no puede ser cierto! – Grito Darien enfurecido, más su enojo provenía en el fondo de una gran tristeza y desesperación – ¡Ella tiene que estar viva, debemos seguir buscándola!

Ninguna dijo nada, ¿Qué podían hacer?, ¿cómo explicarle a un hombre enamorado que había perdido al amor de su vida para siempre?

No hemos podido abrir el futuro Tokio de Cristal desde ese día – Le recordó Setsuna afrontando la verdad de golpe – No he vuelto a saber de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal ni hay rastro de la pequeña dama.

El futuro cambió – Hotaru compartió su pensar.

¡No puede ser cierto! – Refuto Darien obstinadamente – Debemos seguir buscándola, mañana mismo partiré a Estados Unidos.

Darien…

Las puertas dimensionales aparecen en los puntos más fríos del planeta – Dijo él paseándose con ansiedad, ignorando el tono lastimero de Amy.

Hemos ido allá dos veces – Le recordó Haruka sin una pizca de compasión, todas habían hecho demasiado, estaban cansadas tanto física como emocionalmente – ¡¿Porque no demonios se da cuenta que le hemos fallado?!

¡Cállate! – Le grito él con tono gélido acercándose a la chica hasta pegarla contra la pared - ¡Si no quieres que me olvide que eres mujer me harás caso, tu y todas las Sailors ahora están a mi servicio, y nadie descansará un solo día hasta que ella regrese!

Baje su tono alteza, nosotras vivíamos para servir a nuestra princesa, no ha usted – Le advirtió Haruka enfrentándolo con odio en la mirada, siempre había existido enemistad entre Sailor Urano y el rey del planeta tierra, pero nunca como ahora.

¡Basta ustedes dos! – Dijo Michiru interponiéndose entre ambos – ¡Haruka!, no hubiera sido lo que la princesa hubiera querido, debemos mantenernos unidas por Serena, es lo que ella habría deseado.

¡Dejen de hablar de ella en tiempo pasado!, ¡¿no puedo creer lo que escucho?! - Darien se aparto de ambas en shock, la verdad estaba asustado, no podía imaginarse su mundo sin ella - ¡Serena no se hubiera cansado de buscar nunca si cualquiera de ustedes hubiese estado en su lugar!

Joven Darien… - Intervino Luna con voz compasiva – Se acabo.

¡Lárguense de aquí! ¡No las necesito! ¡Yo solo encontraré a Serena!

Las Sailors scouts se miraron entre si con duda, temían que fuera a cometer una locura si lo dejaban solo.

¡He dicho que se larguen! – Grito él echándolas a la calle con poca amabilidad, nunca nadie había visto a Darien en ese estado, estaba fuera de sí, pero tampoco era para menos, sin mucho que poder hacer Luna dijo.

Dejemos que procese la noticia, hay que darle más tiempo.

Una vez que todas se fueron, Darien rompió todo lo que tenía a su paso, arrojo sus libros, una mesa, un jarrón, la tele, parecía que el sitio había sido destruido por un Huracán, hasta que se topo con una foto, eran Serena y él sonriendo felices.

La imagen lo detuvo por completo, más calmado, tomo la foto con cuidado entre sus manos, acariciando con adoración la imagen de ella. 

Serena, lo lamento tanto, ¡no hice nada para ayudarte!

Sin que pudiera evitarlo unas lagrimas surcaron su rostro, no podía ser, no podía ni debía creerlo, Serena no podía morir y dejarlo solo, ¡solo nuevamente!, como cuando sus padres perecieron.

¡Te amo! – Confesó con una tristeza profundamente infinita - ¡Te amo y no descansaré hasta encontrarte!

Levantándose de su sitio volvió a su habitación, sin pensarlo mucho metió las cosas que consideraba más importantes en una mochila, ropa de montaña, un mapa, una linterna, equipo para escalar, estaba decidido a irse hasta el mismo infierno y buscar hasta debajo del helado mar de ser necesario para encontrarla, ¡porque ella NO estaba muerta!, finalmente, y atesorando sobre cualquier objeto en el mundo, quito del marco aquella foto, colocándola con cuidado en el bolsillo de su chamarra, junto a su pecho.

Sin ver atrás, lo que alguna vez había sido su vida, Darien salió del apartamento para siempre.

Mi señor – Dijo un fiel sirviente mientras miraba a su rey sentado en su trono, este lo miro con poco interés – Usted prometió darme una recompensa cuando se convirtiera en el soberano de Vetrania, ¿es oportuno el momento?

El dictador miró a su sirviente como si fuera una cucaracha, curioso preguntó.

¿Tienes pensado pedirme algo?

Bueno – Dijo el hombre de baja estatura con una sonrisa retorcida – Se que usted es soberano de Vetrania, pero no le caería mal tener una embajada, y mandar para ello a uno de sus mejores y más leales súbditos.

¿Quieres una de mis tierras? – Cuestiono el rubio.

Solo una – Dijo el asqueroso hombrecillo – La Tierra su majestad.

¿Por qué no? Pensó Tyrone en sus adentros, era la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de ese sujeto.

Era un martes por la tarde, a punto del anochecer para la ciudad de Tokio, la gente salía de sus trabajos y de la escuela, los jóvenes jugaban y reían y los adultos platicaban, todo estaba bien, mientras Darien con una bolsa ligera conducía su moto a toda velocidad por la ciudad, este era el último objeto de valor que le quedaba, había vendido lo demás de su vida en subastas, en tiendas para hacerse de ahorros mientras saliera a rumbos desconocidos en busca de una esperanza, de algún portal.

Era lo último que haría, vender su moto e irse de ahí, había marcado en los mapas algunas zonas cerca de Alaska que debía visitar, esperaba conseguir algún resultado, pero no contaba con lo que ocurriría en ese instante.

Las sombras que los habían atacado el día de su boda aparecieron de un nuevo portal, pronto los cientos se convirtieron en miles, el portal se abrió de la nada haciendo pasar además a cuatro seres extraños y a un enano con cara de monstruo, de inmediato los seres oscuros comenzaron a atacar a los civiles, a matar gente, aquello era un caos mientras eran dirigidos por quienes parecían ser generales de un ejercito, Darien detuvo su moto antes de chocar contra una carambola que se había formado por el terror de la gente, ¡esto no podía ser en mejor momento!, pensó el moreno ilusionado, ellos debían saber del paradero de Serena, esos monstruos eran la respuesta.

Dejando su moto tirada esquivo con facilidad a uno de esos seres buscando un lugar solo, donde se transformó en Tuxedo Mask, cuando volvió a aparecer las Sailors ya estaban en sus puestos.

¡Tierra tiembla! – Un gran agujero se trago a cuanta sombra aparecía, a la vez que Sailor Urano veía horrorizada que más de esos seres comenzaban a emerger del portal, multiplicándose por todo Japón.

¡Fuego de Marte! – Contraatacaba Sailor Mars liberando a varias personas de esas criaturas, pero pronto fueron nuevamente atacados por otras, uno de los cuatro hombres que venía con el extraño hombrecillo se adelanto rumbo a la Torre de Tokio.

¡Ciudadanos! Hoy es el primer día del resto de sus vidas, ¡ríndanse ante el nuevo rey Zurko y no serán castigados!

¿Zurko? – Se cuestionó Tuxedo Mask y las sailors mirando al horrible enano que aparecía vestido con un extraño atuendo de otro planeta.

¡Jamás seguiríamos las órdenes de un monstruo! – Grito Sailor Jupiter convocando al trueno, intentando atacar al ejército sin éxito.

¡Son demasiados! – Dijo Sailor Venus mirando a su alrededor, todas quedaron rodeadas, ningún humano quedaba en el lugar, habían sido atrapados, o asesinados por las sombras, ante el horror de las Sailors.

Tuxedo Mask, por su parte trataba de llegar hasta el líder, escalando con agilidad la torre y derrotando en el trayecto a varios monstruos, pero eran demasiados, si mataban cinco, estos volvían a multiplicarse en veinticinco, y así pronto se dio cuenta, esta vez, sin Sailor Moon estaban perdidos.

Tres sombras se enredaron en su cuerpo logrando maniatarlo, Tuxedo Mask estaba herido, los monstruos comenzaron a golpearlo hasta que Zurko se acercó a él sonriendo.

Vetrania no es el único lugar que tendrá un nuevo soberano, ¡Yo!, el rey Zurko seré el nuevo emperador de la Tierra cuando te mate.

¿Qué hicieron con Sailor Moon? – Fue la pregunta desesperada de Tuxedo Mask que trataba desesperadamente de soltarse.

¡Ella está muerta, pero descuida, pronto te le unirás!

Antes de poder herirlo una intensa luz se abrió ante ellos tragándose a Darien, y a las Sailors que peleaban en distintos puntos de la ciudad.

Cuando el futuro soberano de la Tierra despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar frio, húmedo y totalmente oscuro, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron adaptando a la oscuridad logrando reconocer los rostros de Mina, Lita, Ray y Amy que lo miraron preocupados.

¡Que alegría!, has estado inconsciente durante un largo rato – Dijo Amy abrazando a su amigo, este tenía un gran dolor en el cuerpo y varias contusiones por la batalla.

¿Dónde estamos?

Todas quedaron en silencio, Haruka fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

Sailor Plut nos ayudó, transportándonos con su poder a este lugar, logramos escondernos en esta cueva, pero la ciudad de Tokio y el mundo entero han caído, Zurko, será el nuevo rey de la Tierra.

¡Les fallamos a todos! – Dijo Lita con tristeza.

Sobre todo a Serena – Concluyó Luna y nuevamente todos pensaron en su perdida, en lo mucho que habían perdido en tan poco tiempo.

¡No lo permitiré! – Dijo Darien levantándose con dificultad - ¡No podemos permitirlo!, Serena no lo habría querido así, y en su memoria ¡nunca dejare que eso pase!

Su mano toco en su pecho, buscando a tientas una foto, su más preciado tesoro, apretándolo contra sí.

Una energía renovada del dolor, el rencor, la vida y la esperanza vio envuelta a las Sailors, sin dudarlo, incluso Haruka, todas se postraron a los pies de Darien.

Cuente con nosotras su majestad – Dijo Luna que también junto a Artemis hizo una reverencia.

Darien asintió con el ceño fruncido, ese día había caído la tierra, pero juraba por Serena que no dejaría de luchar hasta lograr derrocar a Zurko.

 **Fin del Episodio.**

 **Basado en: La Vida después de ti de Lu**

 **Paréntesis sobre el pasado sismo del 19 de septiembre.**

Mis más ENORMES condolencias a mi querido pueblo mexicano, no hablo de estados solamente, hemos perdido demasiado todos como nación, sé que hablo de daños en estados del sur en específico, (yo he sido bendecida al estar lejos de las zonas sísmicas afectadas), de hecho estoy más cercana a los Estados Unidos que a la zona centro de México. Pero no me duele menos el dolor de mi gente, desde el pasado martes 19 de septiembre, donde ya estábamos viviendo otro aniversario luctuoso del sismo de 1985 que matara también miles de personas, era imposible imaginar o pensar siquiera que la historia de hace 32 años fuera a repetirse. Aquel día fue una pesadilla que parecía imposible de creer, es decir, 2 horas antes, muchos estados, incluyendo el mío, habíamos hecho un simulacro de sismo y todo parecía un día normal.

Estoy muy consciente de que se han perdido vidas muy valiosas, mascotas, edificios considerados patrimonios de nuestra nación y quizá hasta de la humanidad, numerosas casas de gente de todos los niveles económicos, puentes incluso. Pero si de algo estoy muy segura, y lo estaba desde el primer momento que supe de la noticia, es que mi gente no se queda de brazos cruzados esperando un milagro, o huyendo de una réplica, como yo sabía, de inmediato se formaron grupos de civiles para tratar de sacar de los escombros a los sobrevivientes, la marina y el ejército incluidos ayudando 24/7, así como cruz roja, y otras organizaciones no gubernamentales que pusieron todo su esfuerzo, y aún siguen, tratando de rescatar personas vivas, o cuerpos.

Me duele en el alma de ver las imágenes de todo lo que ha sucedido, ya había pasado un sismo terrible días atrás, y este término por afectar aún mucho más personas que perdieron la vida y sus patrimonios.

Pero también, y como siempre, saco a relucir lo mejor de los mexicanos, su desprendimiento de las cosas materiales ante tales sucesos, su apoyo unos a otros, el trabajar codo a codo con desconocidos que luego se vuelven amigos o familia, la demostración de enorme valor y coraje ante tal desastre y tragedia.

Somos mexicanos, y nosotros lloramos cantando.

Perdón por estas palabras, estoy muy conmovida y triste aún por lo sucedido, y solo quería expresar mi enorme amor a México con unas palabras de respeto para mis paisanos, después de todo, lo mejor de mi país en verdad es su gente.

Y también muchas, muchísimas GRACIAS a todos los países que se unieron a ayudarnos, son tantos, que me es imposible nombrarlos a todos por temor a que me falte uno, pero en verdad estamos profundamente agradecidos que hayan estado aquí ayudando o que aún estén aquí según sea el caso, mis respetos para todos ustedes, nunca podremos pagarles lo que han hecho por nosotros.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Gladys** :

Muchas gracias por tu felicitación, espero que te siga gustando mi historia y me sigas dejando tu opinión, gracias.

 **Caroone:**

Jejeje, si te recuerdo, muchas gracias por volverla a leer, tal vez te estés dando cuenta que estoy haciendo pequeños cambios en la historia, pero la trama es la misma. Gracias de nuevo.

 **Sere Sere:**

Wow, me sorprende y halaga que después de mi ausencia me hayas seguido la pista para volver a leer mis fanfics, muchísimas gracias, quite todo desde luego en un ataque puro de impulsividad al sentir que no cumplía las expectativas deseadas mis historias, pero no volverá a ocurrir, y me sirve para mejorar la historia, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. Mil gracias.

 **Thatycarter:**

Espero que tus dudas se vayan despejando, slds, y gracias por leerme, espero tu próximo review.

 **Joana:**

Si, pobre Serena, sabes siempre he pensado que fue sobreestimada en el anime de los 90, por eso hago este fanfic, para redimirla. Muchas gracias por tu review.

 **CONEJA:**

Jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que te siga agradando y que me dejes tus comentarios, slds.

 **Mony:**

Si, las palabras duelen más que los golpes en algunas ocasiones, este fanfic tiene una temática muy psicológica y bueno, ya pronto verás que sucedió con Serena, gracias, espero tu próximo review.

 **Slds a todos gracias por leerme, hasta el siguiente episodio.**


	3. La aparición de Sailor Veta

**Capitulo #3**

 **La aparición de Sailor Veta.**

 **Ciudad de Tokio, cien años después.**

El sitio era una autentica zona de desastre, con el tiempo, el pasar de los años, la gente se había visto obligada a servir al rey Zurko o a morir por medio de crueles torturas, eran pocas las personas que aún vivían libres de toda esclavitud, y están estaban aisladas en los lugares más inesperados.

O buscaban sobrevivir por cualquier medio, tal era el caso de tres hermanas.

Raven ten mucho cuidado – Susurro bajito una joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños, una niña pequeña muy parecida a ella y de tan solo cinco años sujetaba su mano con mucho temor, mientras con la otra cargaba un robusto gato de pelaje dorado, la castaña que las acompañaba sonrió ante ambas niñas guiñando un ojo.

Descuiden, lo tendré.

No era la primera vez que hacia aquello, su rutina, desde hacía tiempo, consistía en robar alimentos, los suministros de este eran utilizados para los soldados del rey Zurko, un dictador desalmado que había gobernado el planeta por muchos, muchos años.

La joven castaña se escabullo entre las colinas tupidas de arbustos, tratando de ocultar su vista de los soldados del rey, humanos que habían aceptado sus mandatos para no morirse de hambre.

Habían esperado que la noche llegara para no tener problemas, pasar desapercibido y camuflajearse en la oscuridad era mucho más sencillo que enfrentar una batalla, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, la joven se fue acercando más, hasta quedar al frente de la cosecha de papas.

Debía obtener el alimento, no solo para ella, sus hermanas menores estaban ahí, todas tenían hambre, hacia dos días que ninguna probaba bocado, y ella, siendo la mayor, debía cuidar de las pequeñas. A veces incluso, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, guardaba su parte de comida para el futuro, era la más fuerte de las tres, y hacia lo posible para que en su situación, sus hermanas no sufrieran tanto.

Cuando vio que los reflectores que iluminaban sobre el arbusto en que se escondía, pasaron, se dignó a tomar a tientas con una de sus manos la raíz del tubérculo arrancándolo por completo, ¡estaba feliz!, esa noche podría alimentar a sus hermanas, y nadie podría evitarlo.

O eso pensaba ella, al querer tomar la raíz de otra papa sintió que alguien le jalaba la mano, y era nada menos que uno de los soldados del rey Zurko.

¡Maldita ladrona te enseñare a no tomar lo que no es tuyo! – Grito con sadismo el sujeto que tenía una pistola en las manos, la joven podía esperar la estocada final en cualquier momento, o…

¡Fénix de fuego! – Una enorme ráfaga de fuego en forma de ave apareció de pronto aventando al soldado a varios metros de distancia, mientras la castaña miraba impresionada a quien le había salvado la vida.

Era una de ellas, de las míticas, ¡las legendarias Sailors Scouts!

No era para nadie secreto que existía la rebelión contra el auto proclamado rey Zurko, muchas sailors scouts, que junto al rey legítimo del planeta tierra, el rey Endimión luchaban para derrocar el imperio del dictador.

¡Pero si es Sailor Mars! – Dijo entusiasmada la pequeña de cinco años que observaba todo a distancia, desafortunadamente el ataque de la Sailor de fuego había hecho sonar la alarma y pronto las jóvenes se vieron rodeadas por soldados.

¡Demonios son muchos! – Dijo Sailor Mars, pero era bien sabido que las sailors nunca luchaban solas.

¡Anillos de Jupiter! – Ataco otra Sailor abriéndose paso entre los soldados, a la vez que estos eran apresados por gruesos anillos.

¡Pantalla de mercurio! – Grito una Sailor causando una gran neblina que cubrió todo el sitio, para desgracia de los soldados que no lograban ver nada, sin embargo oscuras criaturas amorfas salían de las sombras criaturas que si podían seguir y sentir las presencias de las Sailors, sujetando sus tobillos para que ninguna de las tres pudieran moverse.

¡Sailos Scouts no se rindan! – Volvió a gritar la pequeña castaña y eso llamo la atención de los demonios y soldados.

La joven de ojos castaños maldijo en su mente, mientras se abalanzaba para cubrir a sus hermanas menores, estaba dispuesta a morir por ellas, y en sus adentros pensaba que pronto llegaría el momento de su fin, ya no tenía mucha fuerza para luchar.

Pero aunque los soldados habían iniciado los disparos, nunca sintió un solo golpe, la figura alta de un caballero se había interpuesto entre ellas y los disparos, protegiéndolas con su capa.

¡Es él!, ¡es el rey Endimión! – Dijo ilusionada la hermana mediana, que secretamente (como muchas chicas de su edad) estaba enamorada del caballero, y todas debían reconocer el porqué, era alto, con el cuerpo de un guerrero, de tez morena clara, su cabello negro como la noche llegaba hasta debajo de sus hombros, y no aparentaba tener más de veintinueve años, pese a que tenía ya arriba de los ciento veinte, por último en su atractivo rostro unos preciosos ojos azules como la noche.

¡Aléjense de aquí!, yo me encargaré de ellos – Dijo el rey a las chicas que corrieron a resguardarse, todas ahí sabían que de cualquier forma no podían ayudar, así que lo hicieron, todas menos una.

Hermanas, escóndanse, es mi turno de actuar – Dijo la mayor sujetando la cadena plateada que tenía en su cuello.

Las chicas asintieron corriendo a un sitio seguro, Raven comenzó a conjurar.

¡Por el poder psíquico de Vetrania!

Un brillo plateado envolvió a la joven un short corto en color violeta apareció en sus piernas, recubierto por una media falda en tono negro, mientras un corsé plateado se acomodaba en su pecho, guantes cortos y botas largas en tono lila complementaban el atuendo, por último una gargantilla en su cuello formaba una "Y" para finalizar con una tiara en su frente.

Ninguna de las sailors se había dado cuenta de la transformación de la joven, la niebla aún camuflajeaba el escenario, pero ante el tumulto una voz se escuchó.

¡Súper honda sonora!

Un ruido aturdidor ataco a los soldados y los monstruos que retrocedieron llevándose las manos a la cabeza, aquello era impresionante, no dañaba a las sailors y no entendían de dónde provenía semejante poder.

Cuando la niebla se disipaba se escuchó decir.

Como se atreven a amenazar a tres niñas inocentes que solo buscan sobrevivir, eso no puedo permitirlo – Esa voz, pensaron las Sailors y Endimión, hacía mucho tiempo, en algún lugar la habían escuchado, mientras la joven siguió con su monologo – Yo, soy una Sailor scout que lucha para acabar con la injusticia, mi nombre es Sailor Veta.

Lo que quedaba del hechizo de Sailor Mercury se esfumo, dejando ver la silueta de una misteriosa chica, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que miraban desafiantemente a sus enemigos.

¿Una nueva Sailor scout? – Susurro Sailor Jupiter.

Para nadie era sorpresa en realidad, había al menos veinticinco nuevas sailors que habían llegado a la tierra huyendo de sus planetas, sin embargo, la voz de esta joven, les pareció familiar.

¡Acabemos con ella! – Grito un soldado cuando logro recuperarse del ruido aturdidor, veinte hombres y tres sombras se abalanzaron sobre la chica, los ojos de la joven cambiaron, eran los de un tigre a punto de atacar.

A puño limpio y sin necesidad de un arma la joven comenzó a esquivar y repartir golpes, eran bastantes contra ella, pero esta chica era incansable, ágil como un felino y fuerte como un dragón, las sailors quedaron boquiabiertas ante la actitud temeraria de la guerrera, de pronto la joven saco de su bota una daga, y hay comenzó la masacre.

Cortando los cuellos de sus oponentes, sus estómagos, sus brazos, se abrió paso hacia los monstruos y comenzó a conjurar con sus manos.

¡Luz Catártica!

La joven perforo las sombras que desaparecieron ante los ojos de todos, la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas dejando a su paso una senda de muertos. Tenía la respiración dificultosa, y la frente empapada de sudor, el gato que tenía hasta entonces la niña más pequeña se acercó a ella corriendo.

Raven, soy yo, estas a salvo – Murmuro el gato a la joven que parecía tener la mirada desorbitada, poco a poco, esta volvió en sí y su llamativa vestimenta desapareció junto a sus poderes.

¡Raven! – Gritaron las niñas saliendo de sus escondites, su hermana había caído al piso inconsciente.

¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?! ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?! – Cuestiono bastante sorprendida y algo asustada Sailor Mars, las niñas parecían desesperadas.

¡Ayúdenla!, ¡por favor mi hermana se muere de inanición!

El gato supo que era verdad, hacia una semana que Raven no comía bocado, todo lo guardaba para ellas o para el gato, y no había forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, era tan testaruda, y usar sus poderes de ese modo, en su condición, era lo peor que pudo hacer.

El rey Endimión se acercó hasta la joven castaña mirándola sospechosamente, él era desconfiado por naturaleza, y luego de un suceso muy doloroso en su vida, lo había sido aún mucho más.

En definitiva, la joven tendría entre veinte y veinticinco años, su piel estaba pegada a sus huesos, además estaba pálida, su piel era muy blanca contrastando con la larga melena castaña clara, ella era bajita para el promedio de las sailors, a lo mucho calculaba debía medir 1.60 o menos, debajo de sus ojos se apreciaban unas ojeras grises que denotaban su malestar, sus labios resecos entreabiertos hubieran sido preciosos de haber tenido mejor cuidado, además de los andrajos sucios que ella portaba y que le restaban aún más la verdadera belleza que poseía, la chica estaba inconsciente.

 _Me recuerda a alguien_ – Pensó para sí mismo Endimión, pero no sabía a quién, sin embargo le era imposible dejar de verla, estaba teniendo el presentimiento de que esta chica y él se habían conocido mucho tiempo atrás.

Estaba cubierta por harapos en colores oscuros, los rebeldes usaban esos tonos para camuflajearse con la tierra y la noche, pero eso no aseguraba de qué lado estaba ella.

¡Por favor rey Endimión! – Suplico desesperada y de rodillas una joven de diecisiete años de ojos castaños y cabellera negra - ¡Sálvela!

Endimión nunca se dejaba llevar por emociones ajenas, había conocido miles de historias terribles en esos años, a él mismo le habían pasado, pero supuso imposible dejar que tres chiquillas murieran solo porque no conocían las intenciones de una muchacha que al fin y al cabo, podría morir incluso si le ayudaban.

El rey cargo a la chica, esta era liviana como una pluma, su piel estaba muy fría y pudo sentir la fragilidad de la joven, aquello conmovió levemente el corazón del rey, no supo porque, pero esperaba que no muriera.

Jupiter, Mars, háganse cargo de las niñas.

Las sailors asintieron, Jupiter llevaría a su cuartel a la más grande, mientras que Mars se encargaba de cargar a la niña.

Espera – Dijo la pequeña bajándose de los brazos de la Sailor de fuego, un gato gordo de pelaje dorado llego a los brazos de la niña – Debemos llevar a Nerymald, es parte de la familia.

El gato solo maulló, a Sailor Mars no le quedo de otra que transportar a la niña con el gato, al cabo de una hora todos estaba reunidos en su guarida.

 _Ella, por su parte caminaba hacia rumbo incierto, el lugar lucía una casi completa oscuridad que era levemente sombreada con la luz de un astro rojo en el cielo, no sabía dónde estaba, ni que hacia ahí, tenía una gran herida en su costado y trataba inútilmente de detener la hemorragia con sus manos, el dolor era tan insoportable que no le permitía pensar con congruencia, había llegado el momento de su muerte…._

 _Raven_ – Alguien la llamaba, alguien quería que no muriera.

 _Raven despierta_.

La castaña abrió sus ojos pesadamente sintiéndose débil y mareada, no pudo enfocar donde estaba en un principio, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y mirar hacia su lado derecho, de dónde provenía aquella voz que la llamaba.

Kyoko… - Dijo con debilidad el nombre su hermana - ¿Dónde estamos?

Shh... – Dijo la joven colocando un dedo sobre su boca – Calla, has estado inconsciente tres días, estas muy débil, necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Pero también necesitaba explicaciones, así que no pudo evitar decir.

¿Dónde está Hana, donde esta Nerymald?

La puerta se abrió y un gato robusto entro junto con la pequeña de cinco años, que corrió a los brazos de su hermana.

¡Raven! Gracias al cielo, pensé que no despertarías – Dijo la niña abrazando a su hermana con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, como pudo la joven se sentó correspondiendo el abrazo, acababa de darse cuenta hasta entonces que en su mano tenía un extraño instrumento atravesando su piel, era un catéter, pero ella no lo sabía.

Tranquila – Dijo alborotando su cabello a manera de cariño la castaña a la pequeña pelinegra – Ya estoy bien – Mintió puesto que se sentía débil como un gatito – Solo me excedí un poco.

¿Un poco? – Gruño el gato subiendo a la cama para quedar a la par de las chicas - ¡Raven!, te dije que no usaras tus poderes de ese modo, mucho menos cuando estabas tan débil.

Era necesario – Dijo con orgullo, no soportaba la idea de tener que pedirle ayuda a nadie para nada, ella había hecho todo sola por su cuenta, solo podía contar con Nerymald y ya.

No es verdad, pudiste dejarnos hacer nuestro trabajo – La figura de una chica de ojos azules se filtró por la puerta, acompañada de tres amigas, una pelinegra, una castaña y una rubia que miraban a la recién llegada con curiosidad – Te llamas Raven ¿verdad?, tus hermanitas nos contaron todo acerca de ustedes.

La joven bajo la mirada, se sentía insegura e intimidada por las guerreras, estaba tan acostumbrada a la hostilidad del mundo entero, que jamás se abría con las personas.

Solo con sus hermanitas, y esa era otra historia.

Debió ser terrible cuando perdieron a sus padres – Murmuro tratando de ser empática la castaña – Por cierto, me llamo Lita, ellas son mis amigas, Ray, Amy y Mina, somos las sailors scouts que protegen este planeta.

Raven seguía muy callada solo observándolas, no sabía que decir o que hacer, el gato capto el nerviosismo de su dueña y dijo.

Necesitamos una audiencia urgente con el rey de este planeta.

¡Increíble!, tú también puedes hablar, como Luna y Artemis – Dijo Ray impresionada - ¿Pero porque?

Solo hablare con el rey y nadie más – Dijo el gato manifestando un aire de grandeza, las sailors miraron al robusto gato extrañadas, era un gato persa, tenía unos curiosos ojos castaños y un pelaje dorado, su cara era ancha y plana, y tenía abundante pelaje.

De cualquier forma el rey tiene muchas dudas acerca de ustedes – Convino Mina - ¿Puedes levantarte? – Cuestiono a la castaña, Raven asintió, controlando un mareo se incorporó lentamente, y todas salieron de la habitación, excepto Amy, que comenzó a ayudarle a quitarse el catéter, y checar sus signos vitales, mientras era inspeccionada con ojos llenos de curiosidad y recelo por la castaña.

En aquella puerta está el baño, en el armario encontraras ropa, tratamos de encontrar algo de tu talla aunque eres pequeña y muy delgada – Comento la ojiazul con gentileza, Raven no dijo nada, solo la observó hasta que salió del cuarto.

Raven abrió la puerta del baño, arrojando la extraña bata que cubría su cuerpo desnudo se metió bajo el chorro de agua disfrutando de la sensación.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía acceso al agua excepto para beber, y era reconfortante sentir la sensación del agua recorriendo su piel.

Aunque aún se preguntaba en lo más profundo si no estaban en un lugar más peligroso aún, es decir, aunque aquellos sujetos se portaban con "amabilidad" ella no confiaba del todo en ellos, era como si algo muy adentro le indicara que esas personas iban a lastimarlos.

Pero, ¿de qué manera podían hacerlo?, ¿y a que le temía realmente ella?

Saliendo cubierta con una toalla seco su larga melena lo mejor que pudo y abrió el closet para observar con un suspiro de alivio que las ropas ahí eran cómodas, un uniforme estilo militar en color café oscuro, botas negras a juego, definitivamente aquella ropa le quedaba un poco grande pero no le importaba demasiado, lo importante para ella era estar cómoda para poder moverse.

Decidió dejar su largo cabello suelto ya que no tenía nada con que sujetarlo, finalmente Raven acompaño a Nerymald y sus hermanas, todos fueron conducidos por una Sailor scout de cabello y ojos azules, la misma que la había atendido, la castaña recorrió con los ojos todo el lugar, aquel era un castillo enorme, imponente y frio, estaba cargado de una atmosfera deprimente, los colores eran grises y había muy poco o nada de decoración en las paredes.

Desde luego, no le importaba el aspecto, pero por primera vez quizá podía identificar, deducir que se veía ¿triste?

Venimos a ver a su majestad, la nueva Sailor scout quiere hablar con él – Dijo Amy a los dos guardias que resguardaban las puertas del salón principal, uno anunció su presencia al rey y este ordeno que las tres chicas nuevas entraran.

Raven, Hana y Kyoko entraron después de Nerymald, el gato parecía tener control absoluto de todo.

Su majestad – Dijo el gato sentándose a dos metros del trono del rey Endimión – Venimos en paz, de un planeta muy lejano a pedirle ayuda.

Endimión miro a sus cuatro nuevos huéspedes, nadie se hospedaba en el castillo normalmente, pero esta era una excepción a la regla, porque una de ellas era una Sailor scout, y quizá por el hecho de que sentía lastima por esas chiquillas.

¿Ayuda?, ¿de qué tipo explíquese?

Disculpe mis modales – Dijo el gato - Yo soy el canciller Nerymald, y he venido aquí junto a mi compañera Sailor Veta – Dijo el gato señalando con su pata a la joven – Que es una guardiana de un planeta distante parecido al suyo, y que ha sido invadido por fuertes enemigos.

Ya veo... – Lo invito a continuar el rey mirando a las tres jóvenes detrás del gato con interés, dos tenían el cabello oscuro como Ray, la mayor era castaña y las tres tenían ojos cafés.

Queremos ayuda de usted y las sailors scouts para derrocar al dictador que atemoriza nuestro planeta, eso, una vez que Sailor Veta se una a sus guardianas y acaben con el auto proclamado rey Zurko. Un trato justo para ambos planetas que además convendrá a todos.

¡No! – Negó rotundamente el rey – Lo siento, me imagino que habrán viajado desde muy lejos, pero tenemos nuestros propios problemas – Raven levanto la mirada mientras el rey continuó – Una Sailor más o una Sailor menos aquí no harán la diferencia.

Era un insulto directo a su orgullo como guerrera, Raven había decidido quedarse callada, dejar que Nerymald tratara con esos extraños humanos, pero no podía soportar semejante insulto a su valía como Sailor scout.

Cobarde… - Murmuro débil pero audiblemente la joven de cabello castaño, las niñas palidecieron a la vez que el gato se llevaba una pata a la cara.

¿Disculpa? – Dijo Endimión sorprendido, que estaba poco o nada acostumbrado a que alguien le dijera una ofensa en sus dominios.

No, no lo disculpo – Dijo ella sin entender el evidente sarcasmo del rey acercándose unos cuantos pasos, esta vez con tono más firme y decidido, los guardias que estaban en el palacio parecían listos a actuar si ella llegaba a querer atacarlo – Ya le había dicho a Nerymald que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo, ¡¿cómo va ayudarnos un monarca cobarde que ha tenido que compartir su reino junto a un maldito enano?!

Es el único planeta que ha resistido los ataques de los enemigos – Le recordó el gato tratando de hacer entender a la obstinada castaña.

Puede ser, pero en el fondo creo que es porque no pelean lo suficiente – La joven se cruzó de brazos, Endimión miro atentamente a la chica, ya había visto esa mirada obstinada en alguna parte.

Debía admirar un poco el coraje de la joven, estaba en completa desventaja ahí, podía mandar matar de haberlo deseado, nadie le hablaba así al rey Endimión sin recibir al menos un encarcelamiento, y las penas iban de acuerdo a la ofensa, esta era grave en realidad.

Pero igual solo debía mandarla al exilio, sería lo mejor para todos.

Eso no es asunto suyo, de cualquier modo, ¿a qué maldito planeta quieren salvar?

A Vetrania – Dijo la chica sin más, Endimión abrió sus ojos con mucho interés – Un hombre que pertenecía a la nobleza traiciono al rey hace más de cien años, yo no había nacido en ese entonces, o quizás morí en alguna batalla, no lo sé, el punto es que soy la reencarnación de la Sailor de ese planeta y mi deber es protegerlo.

¿De quién?

¡De Tyrone! – Exclamo con cólera la joven y Endimión comprendió que si tenían mucho más en común de lo que él pensaba.

Él me debe la vida de una persona muy importante, trato hecho, te ayudaremos a cobrar tu venganza.

Las niñas se abrazaron felices mientras el rey y Raven intercambiaban una mirada cómplice, de dos seres que habían sufrido mucho, y ahora se unían por odio a un enemigo en común.

 **Fin del Episodio.**

 **Para algunos seguidores que ya leyeron la historia es obvio todo, pero como tengo nuevos fans diré, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Trataré en mi posibilidad de subirlos un poco más rápido que los de Ladybug, que estoy armando día a día, de algún modo hay que poner un granito de arena para diversión de mis lectores, los quiero mucho, gracias.**

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **YSSAREYES48:**

Jeje, muchas gracias por leerme y dejar review, espero te siga gustando.

 **Sere Sere:**

Si, algunos cambios efectivamente van a ser muy pequeños e insignificantes, el cambio más importante, que fue desde el primer capítulo, va detonar más sucesos controversiales y me gustó mucho más para dar a entender el cambio en Serena, el cambio en su actitud, creo que me entiendes pero hasta aquí te digo sobre esto.

Te mando un enorme abrazo y mis mejores deseos para ti y tu familia, créeme que aquí en el norte tratamos de hacer lo posible, la sociedad civil, para ayudarlos. Cuídate mucho. Esperare ansiosa tu próximo review.

 **Mony:**

Gracias por tus palabras hacia México paisana, y como bien dices debemos seguir unidos.

Me gusta mucho el refrán que citas, es verdad, yo pienso al menos que Sailor Moon de los 90 fue sobrevalorada por casi todos, tenía que redimirla en mi fanfic. Espero con ansias tu próximo review, slds.

 **Nadiaelisa:**

Es una muy buena pregunta la de los padres de Serena y su hermano, será contestada eventualmente cuando avance la historia, muchas gracias por tu review.

Yssareyes48:

Jeje, ya veremos, slds y gracias por el review.

 **Nos leemos hasta la próxima.**


	4. Indigo

**Capitulo#4 Índigo**

Luna seguía al canciller Nerymald, el gato le resultaba muy sospechoso, no había dicho nada al rey Endimion, pero ella nunca conoció a un canciller que fuese un gato, y dudaba mucho a pesar de nunca haber estado en Vetrania, que existieran siquiera gatos en ese lugar.

Pero ella estaba dispuesta a salir de dudas y dejar todo muy claro con aquel robusto gato, que se paseaba por el castillo de noche.

¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Ese era otro detalle extraño, su voz grave y autoritaria, le parecía haberla escuchado antes en algún lugar, pero no recordaba de donde.

Solo quería conocer al canciller, después de todo no nos han presentado, yo soy Luna, embajadora de la Luna.

Conozco de ti Luna – Dijo el gato sentándose tranquilamente – Sirves a la familia real de la casa Lunar.

Vetrania es un país extraño canciller, ¿existen felinos hay también?

Desde luego embajadora Luna – Respondió Nerymald con voz de político – Es un planeta muy similar a la tierra después de todo – Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del felino – O… quizá pueda ser, que tome esta forma para cumplir un propósito egoísta que potencialmente ¿podría acabar con la Tierra?, ¿Podría quitarte lo que más quieres? – Su mirada cómica había cambiado, era gélida y feroz como la de un tigre asechando, Luna quedó impactada, llena de miedo, finalmente el gato robusto sonrió.

Tranquilízate Luna, ninguna de tus ideas paranoicas es correcta, excepto una claro, pero dale tiempo al tiempo, algún día recuperaré mi verdadera forma.

¿Quién es esa extraña Sailor Scout?, ¿Qué quieren de nosotros? – Pregunto Luna a la defensiva.

Solo quiero una cosa, lo que le pedí al rey, nosotros salvaremos su planeta, dalo por hecho. Ustedes nos darán lo que Raven necesita para que su potencial se explote y podamos regresar a casa.

Habla usted muy raro canciller, y me parece que Raven tampoco es de fiar.

No, no lo es, no voy a negarlo, Raven actualmente es un ser que está hecho para destruir. No conoce otra cosa, por eso esperaba que ustedes los humanos le enseñaran algo sobre bondad, sentimientos, cariño, humanidad, algo distinto de lo que ella conoce o ha vivido.

Es imposible, ¿está usted diciendo que ella no tiene emociones?

Claro que las tiene, pero solo son básicas, tuvo un accidente, hace algunos años – Dijo tristemente el gato suspirando – No he podido hacer que ciertas emociones despierten en ella, así que pensé que ustedes podrían hacerlo, necesita sentir amor, ella solo sabe una definición practica de eso, no sabe reír, no sabe bromear, no conoce el sarcasmo, ni la amistad, conoce el dolor físico, pero no el emocional, ahora mismo es más como un robot.

¡Increíble! – Dijo Luna sintiendo pena por primera vez en todo ese tiempo hacia Raven, aquella explicación, justificaba su rostro serio y desconfiado, la chica quizá estaba asustada, o las veía de manera potencialmente peligrosa – Pero, ¿Qué clase de accidente tuvo exactamente?, ¿fue en Vetrania?, ¿Y los padres de ella y sus hermanas?

Demasiadas preguntas por ahora, solo le diré que a Raven le rompieron el corazón. Y que sus padres ya no estaban ahí para poderlo evitar.

Aquel último comentario era muy triste y verdaderamente cierto, de lo poco que Nerymald podía hablar sobre Raven, esa era una verdad que quería dejarles en claro desde el principio a todo mundo, porque, si bien él tenía responsabilidad por lo sucedido con Raven, todos ellos también tenían una cuota de culpa compartida.

Pero, confió que con su ayuda, los poderes de Raven evolucionaran – Dijo él con orgullo – Estoy seguro que si se lo propone y le ayudan podrá usar alguno para abrir el portal que nos trajo.

¿Usa el poder de las dimensiones?

No exactamente, como biendebes saber, la familia real de Veltrania posee un extraño y poco común poder psíquico, Raven pese a no ser de la nobleza, también lo posee por ser una Sailor scout, es algo impresionante, y estoy seguro que se volverá más poderosa, solo necesita practicar y ella lograra abrir esa puerta. Es una clase de poder agregado en ella, que solo podrá usar cuando logre controlar el equilibrio en sus emociones.

¿Luna? – Cuestiono Artemis llegando de sorpresa con recelo, mirando el gato volvió la mirada a su hembra - ¿Pasa algo aquí?

Nada, solo conversábamos amigo, debo irme.

Dijo el gato desapareciendo de ahí, dejando a Luna con más dudas que respuestas.

¡Vaya nunca habíamos visto un castillo tan grande! – Exclamo emocionada Hana.

El castillo era completamente gris, y a Kyoko le parecía un poco tétrico, sobre todo de noche, pero en definitiva nunca habían visto tanto lujo junto en su vida.

El rey Endimion, y sus súbditos, poseían la cuarta parte del planeta Tierra, estaban instalados en la mitad de Japón, pero había otras ciudades que habían rescatado por el mundo, Argentina, México, Brazil, Inglaterra, Rusia, y Alemania eran custodiadas por las sailors, y vivían en relativa paz, lo demás seguía regido por Zurko.

Había sido una ardua batalla, y la mayor parte se concentraba en Japón, donde estaba tanto el castillo del rey Endimion, como la fortaleza del dictador Zurko. El primero, ocupaba la zona de Tokyo, y las ciudades aledañas, el segundo se ubicaba en la isla de Sapporo, pero aún así los encuentros entre las guardianas del rey, contra los traidores y las sombras se presentaban casi a diario en ambos dominios.

Zurko había sido un temible rival, y no solo él, otros planetas aledaños habían sido reclamados por los generales del rey Tyrone, quien según entendía Endimion, aún estaba en Vetrania.

La galaxia entera estaba en peligro, no solo la Tierra, sin embargo la prioridad era acabar con Zurko, luego ayudar a los demás.

¿Quieren que les de un tour? – Comento amablemente Sailor Mercury que acababa de llegar.

¿De verdad? ¡Sería fantástico! – Dijo alegremente Hana, mientras que Kyoko solo la veía.

Vamos entonces – La Sailor les mostro varias habitaciones del palacio, tenía muchos aposentos vacios, había un ala completa para las Sailors Scouts, donde ellas también se alojaban junto a su hermana mayor, y una inmensa biblioteca.

Este es mi lugar favorito – Dijo Mercury, Hana con curiosidad se fue a ver los libros mientras Kyoko y la guardiana la seguían con la vista.

Tu hermanita es preciosa, esta llena de vida – Dijo la ojiazul con nostalgia – Me recuerda a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Kyoko la observo curiosa, Mercury agrego.

Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿si Raven es tan fuerte porque no pudo vencer a los monstruos que atacaron a tus padres?

Kyoko bajo la mirada apretando un puño ante el recuerdo.

Llegó tarde, ella ya era una Sailor scout cuando llegaron esas horribles criaturas, mis padres tenían toda una granja, vivíamos del campo, creyeron que lejos de los suburbios no nos encontrarían, pero ese monstruo metió sus narices en nuestro hogar, Raven trabajaba en la cosecha, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que llego a casa y vio a nuestros padres muertos, a nosotras nos logro rescatar y salimos de ahí, han pasado tres años de eso.

Como lo siento – Dijo Mercury al ver el triste semblante de la joven – Debe sentirse culpable.

No lo creo – Comento Kyoko en un lapso de sinceridad, luego se trató de corregir – E… es decir, no fue su culpa, ella no sabía y además acepto cargar con nosotras sin tener ninguna responsabilidad.

Pero ¿cómo iba a dejarlas? Es su hermana después de todo.

¡Cierto! – Dijo Kyoko cayendo en cuenta que había hablado de más otra vez – Pero son tiempos difíciles, sobrevivir por si mismo es casi un milagro, ahora imagina el tener que alimentar tres bocas.

¿Te refieres a tu hermana y al canciller? 

Kyoko asintió y agregó.

Me han contado como era la Tierra antes de Zurko – Vacilo pensativamente la joven de ojos castaños – Debió ser preciosa, mi difunta bisabuela contaba historias acerca de la paz y los pequeños conflictos diarios que tenían.

Pero según me entere ustedes vienen de Vetrania, ¿no es verdad?

Si – Dijo nerviosa la joven otra vez había metido la pata – Pero es casi lo mismo, bueno debo irme – Kyoko fue hacia su hermana mientras la Sailor la observaba con curiosidad, había notado su nerviosismo, ciertas dudas albergaron a la Sailor, porque no encajaban sus historias o las modificaba según se necesitaba, Mercury no era tonta, estaba casi segura que Raven no era hermana de esas dos niñas.

Había pasado un mes de que vivían ahí, un mes que le pareció una eternidad.

Raven suspiro frustrada, por más que lo intentaba, no compaginaba con las otras sailors, ellas en definitiva la veían como la oveja negra del rebaño, y no era para menos, la joven a penas si les hablaba, no entendía nada la forma de comunicarse de ellas y era muy, muy mala para seguir ordenes.

Hacia solo dos días habían vuelto a atacar al enemigo, ella comenzaba con el ejército de sailoros, la operación había sido comandada por la líder, Sailor Venus, pero Raven, terca y testaruda, siempre acostumbrada a hacer las cosas sola, no había hecho caso al plan de Venus y había puesto la operación en peligro, desde ese momento todas se habían dado cuenta que la nueva Sailor sería un peligro hasta para ella misma.

 _"Raven necesito hablar contigo"_ – Le había dicho Venus esa mañana, y no auguraba nada bueno, ya se imaginaba que le iba a decir, y no sabía si podría portarse a la altura de las circunstancias, aceptar sus errores y trabajar en equipo, simplemente eso no iba con ella.

Por otro lado, no podía quitarles lo que ya tenían sus hermanas´¨, un techo donde dormir, donde no pasaran frio ni hambre, Nerymald y ella estaban acostumbrados a pasar por toda clase de contingencias, pero sus hermanas, eran otra historia. Debía pensar en ellas, ser paciente, contar hasta mil y aceptar los regaños de la líder sin chistar.

Raven – Dijo Mina invitándola a pasar cuando esta llego al salón de las Sailors, una habitación en el castillo con una mesa redonda, parecida según le decían, a la mesa redonda de los caballeros del rey Arturo, aunque ella no conocía casi nada de la historia del planeta Tierra, Sailor Mercury parecía interesada en que aprendiera las costumbres e historia de su planeta.

Bien, me mandaste llamar, que querías decirme – Dijo tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba ya a la defensiva.

Raven, no es que no seas una gran guerrera – Comenzó a decir Venus tratando de no parecer molesta, aunque lo estaba - pero te excedes, nosotras no improvisamos, no atacamos solas, no desobedecemos ordenes, y por supuesto, no nos precipitamos, y la última vez que estuvimos en batalla, Raven ¿Qué hiciste?

Salí antes de tiempo, ataque a esos feos monstruos cuando debía distraer a los soldados, y creo que te robe protagonismo – Dijo lo último con altanería, Venus resoplo fastidiada, sería inútil hablarlo con ella, pero debía intentar.

¿Te parece gracioso?, por tu culpa casi fallamos en la misión, no podemos actuar por nuestra cuenta, haces que las otras no sepan que hacer – Dijo Venus ya molesta.

¡Actuar por instinto!, ¿era mucho pedir que usaran su razón propia? – Raven también estaba algo alterada – No podía hacer lo que me pedias por la posición del enemigo, entonces hice lo que pude, lo que me pareció mas correcto, y al final vencimos, ¿Cuál es el problema?

¡Tú! Tú eres el problema Raven – Grito la Sailor, la castaña se sentó de golpe en su silla como una niña regañada evitando su mirada – Nos pusiste en problemas innecesarios y te saltaste las ordenes de tu líder, y no estabas luchando allá tu sola, debes recordar que tus acciones pueden lastimar a otras de tus compañeras.

Raven soltó una risa falsa, Venus la observó con enojo e incredulidad.

No son mis compañeras, quiero dejarlo muy en claro – Dijo la castaña volviendo a su seriedad habitual – Estoy con ustedes ahora, porque ambos reinos, el suyo y en el que nací, necesitan ayuda, pero esto es temporal, solo cuestión de tiempo.

¿Tiempo?, nosotras llevamos peleando más de cien años – Refuto Venus - ¿No te parece que mejor deberías de acostumbrarte a trabajar en equipo?, eso si quieres seguir aquí.

¡Ojala tuviera otra alternativa!, de no ser por mis hermanas te aseguro que me iría corriendo.

Venus guardo silencio, Raven lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, donde la rubia miraba, de inmediato se mordió la lengua, el rey Endimion acababa de llegar.

Se preguntaba en serio si tenía alguna cosa mal, siempre hablaba las cosas sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, estaba ahí porque no le quedaba otra, por sus hermanas, pero de eso a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos era muy, muy distinto.

Endimión frunció el ceño, su mirada en ella la ponía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, siempre la observaba como si fuera el enemigo, como si fuera una intrusa, no tenía que decirle nada, era obvio, Raven hasta cierto punto agradecía que el rey fuese una persona muy, muy ocupada y que gran parte del tiempo saliera hacia otros puntos del planeta, como lo había hecho casi todo el mes de su estancia, y estaba también el detalle de que nunca le decía nada, pero esta vez el rey se digno a hablarle.

Necesitamos conversar, usted y yo señorita.

Y aparte de todo, parecía verla como una chiquilla de quince años, cuando ella tenía más edad de la que hubiera podido contarles, algo así como cien años.

Si majestad – Carraspeo entre dientes la joven, Venus sonrió triunfal, su amigo le daría su merecido.

Ambos se dirigieron afuera, el rey odiaba estar encerrado en el castillo de ser innecesario, el prado verde y las plantas le parecían algo bueno, sanador, era la única decoración especial en aquel triste castillo.

No hemos hablado mucho sobre ti, ambos hemos estado ocupados – Le dijo él observando de reojo a la chica – Considero que es buen momento para que me cuentes tu historia.

¿Qué quiere saber? – Dijo ella con simpleza cruzando los brazos.

Quiero saberlo todo – Sentencio él llegando a un claro en el bosque donde se apreciaba una hermosa cascada, Raven se maravillo por el lugar, no tenía idea que existiera un sitio tan precioso como ese en el mundo.

¡Vaya! ¡Que belleza! – Grito la chica emocionada – ¿Lo usa a menudo para nadar?

¿Qué? – Él solo veía agua, vegetación, nada especial, como todo lo demás en el mundo.

La chica se acerco a la orilla, quitándose las botas toco el agua con sus pies.

¡Esta deliciosa! Este lugar le encantará a mis hermanas – Comento la chica emocionada, sonriendo por primera vez al pensar en Kyoko y Hana jugando en el agua, entonces sucedió algo extraño, Raven llevó una mano a su pecho como si fuera a sufrir un tipo de infarto cayendo al piso de rodillas, siendo sostenida de caer hasta el suelo por el rey.

Estaba pálida y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba conseguir algo de aire.

¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué tienes? ¿dime algo? – Endimión tomo su muñeca para checar su pulso que era alto, repentinamente estaba temblando y él opto por tomar su mano para que dejara de hacerlo.

Aquello fue demasiado, había una especie de sensación cálida desconocida para la castaña, así que lo aventó con el afán de evitar sentir aquello que le causaba temor, era tan extraño y nuevo.

Raven seguía respirando de forma agitada, pero con una mano le indico a él que no se acercara a ella, en cuanto pudo, y con gran esfuerzo se colocó de pie por sí misma.

E… estoy ¿bien? – Seguía pálida, unas gotas de sudor surcaban su frente, respiraba aún algo agitada y su mirada estaba perdida, pero tenía que evitar que él quisiera saber más de ella.

Creo que deberías dejar que te revise, soy médico después de todo.

¡No! ¡No por favor!, no… no me gusta estar cerca de la gente. No tolero que me toquen.

¿Esto ya te había pasado antes?, ¿o es alguna clase de enfermedad? – Pregunto el rey preocupado y curioso, viéndola tan perdida y tan frágil como cuando la conoció.

No sé, yo… sentí algo extraño y… y… fue por segunda vez, no me gusta cómo se siente – Dijo llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

El rey se acercó lentamente, Raven levanto la mirada asustada y él vio sus ojos como si fuera la primera vez, esos ojos eran luminosos, tenía la mirada de…

¡Alto! – Nerymald llegó justo a tiempo y mando paz mental hacia el cerebro de la castaña, está casi de inmediato recupero su tono natural de piel, y sus ojos brillantes y expresivos volvieron a oscurecerse por completo, al igual que su expresión de miedo cambio por una de indiferencia.

Majestad, no se preocupe, ella tiene Asperger, lo que usted ha visto no es más que un ataque de pánico debido al no saber manejar sus emociones.

¿Es autista entonces? – Aquello asombro al rey, pero recordó su primer encuentro cuando él dijo algo en un tono sarcástico y ella no lo entendió así.

Si, y no - Respondió el gato – En este mundo, le llamarían autista, en mi mundo, Raven es un ser índigo.

¿Índigo? – El gato asintió.

Raven tiene tanto poder en su mente que no queda lugar en su cuerpo para las emociones.

Eso suena muy peligroso – Dijo Endimion, mirando a la joven que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos sin decir nada.

Lo es y no lo es, solo no la hagan enfadar, de otra manera, Raven es inofensiva, se le ha instruido para conocer por medio practico que es el bien y el mal, puede no tener muchas emociones, pero tiene un código ético impecable.

Ya veo.

Ahora está tranquila, porque logre llegar a tiempo para mandarle paz a su mente, tengo una conexión única con ella que le hace estar en calma cuando tiene alguna exaltación o ataque de pánico.

Debería permitirme revisarla.

No es necesario majestad, Raven está bien y conoce lo necesario para la misión.

La misión… - Repitió Raven como autómata – Derrotar al dictador Zurco, volver a Vetrania, derrotar a Tyrone.

Lo ve.

Parece un robot – Contesto Endimión alzando una ceja asombrado.

Es su estado natural.

 _No lo creo –_ Dudaba aún el rey, pero luego se dirigió a la castaña – Raven, ¿Cómo llegaron de Vetrania hasta aquí?

Por Nerymald – Dijo ella observando al gato de forma seria – Digamos que él estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo mi llegada al mundo, y luego de eso me entreno como Sailor Vetrania, aunque me conocen mejor como Sailor Veta.

Me entere que sus padres fallecieron, ¿Cómo paso eso?

Hace siete semanas fueron asesinados por las sombras malignas, eran muchas – Dijo ella sin atisbo de emoción – Teníamos una granja, ellos llegaron y solo pude huir con Hanako y Kyoko, ellas son toda la familia que tengo desde entonces.

¿Murieron en Vetrania?

Si – Respondió ella – Allá también se libra una batalla muy grande en contra de Tyrone, el rey según conozco, se llamaba Newholf, él y su clan murieron y mi deber ahora es restituir la paz en aquella nación.

¿Ese gato entonces tiene poderes para viajar en las dimensiones? – Pregunto interesado, Nerymald parecía ofendido por la manera en como lo nombraba.

No, solo la familia real los tiene – Corroboro ella lo que Endimión ya sabía – Yo llegue aquí gracias a una piedra mágica.

¿Una piedra mágica?

Raven asintió.

¿Donde esta dicha piedra?

Mmm, no lo sé - Endimión no cabía en sí de la impresión.

¡¿Qué clase de Sailor scout eres?!

Fue un accidente, cuando viajaba hacia este planeta desapareció.

¿Y como piensas entonces regresar a Vetrania? ¿Cómo haremos para derrocar a Tyrone?

Ya se me ocurrirá algo, siempre se me ocurre – Dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia, Endimión no creía que existiera en este mundo una Sailor scout como ella, era inmadura, irresponsable, ocurrente, caprichosa y testaruda, muy testaruda y ¿sin emociones?

¿Qué hay con Venus?

¿Escucho lo que le dije? – Pregunto nuevamente incomoda, Endimión cruzo los brazos.

Cada palabra…

Exagero – Dijo ella con simpleza, el rey no parecía muy conforme con la explicación – Me intento adaptar, pero lo cierto es… que ninguna de ellas ha pasado por lo que yo.

¿A que te refieres? – Endimión estaba intrigado.

Raven se mordió el labio inferior, odiaba el interrogatorio, no era buena mintiendo y llevaba diciendo muchas mentiras, además, siempre había sido transparente como el agua.

He estado peleando sola, mucho tiempo.

Endimión la contemplo en silencio, parecía un animal herido, había visto ese semblante en muchas personas en el último siglo, así que no debería impresionarlo, pero sus ojos, su mirada le parecía familiar.

Mina, y las otras también han estado peleando durante mucho tiempo.

Raven lo miro con curiosidad, él comprendió.

Convives con ellas a diario, y veo que ni siquiera sabes sus nombres, Sailor Venus, es una muy vieja amiga mía, se llama Minako Aino, le decimos Mina, no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres reales por el mismo hecho por el cual nunca se han quitado el uniforme de sailors scouts desde que esto ocurrió, vivimos de manera difícil, algunos no le llamarían vida a esto, pero es lo que tenemos y lo que podemos cuidar, ellas han sacrificado sus propias vidas por preservar la paz de este planeta, ¿no te parece que deberías respetarlas más?.

Las respeto – Objeto Raven que no podía quedarse callada – Pero no defiendo sus puntos de vista, no pude seguir sus ordenes, pero cuando se trata de hacer las cosas solo me importa el aquí, el ahora…

Darien se quedo estupefacto, ¿Qué había dicho ella?

Miro a la joven frente así como si fuese la primera vez que la miraba, su piel era muy blanca, era alta, casi tan alta como él, tenía un precioso cabello castaño largo, no tanto como Mina, pero más que el de Michiru, y sus ojos, su cara, su boca, le parecían conocidos.

Alguien le había dicho algo parecido, mucho tiempo atrás…

Cien años, para ser exactos.

 _Darien miro nuevamente el papel sin creerlo, de algún modo, su profesor de universidad, al enterarse que había tenido un "terrible accidente", le había hecho recapacitar al consejo de la universidad de Harvard, y ahí frente a él estaba la prueba._

 _Le llamaban nuevamente, no había perdido la oportunidad de estudiar en Estados Unidos, pero ahora no sabía como decírselo a…_

 _¡Darien!_

 _El joven escondió la carta tras de sí en un cojín entre los sillones, parecía que la había invocado, sin previo aviso su novia llegaba a su casa, claro, ella tenía copia de la llave de su apartamento, después de todo su relación era formal, mucho más de lo que hubiera podido explicar._

 _Tenían todo un pasado y un futuro juntos, y así debía ser._

 _Estaba un poco sorprendido, ella no hacía esas cosas con regularidad, siempre que él estaba llamaba a la puerta, y además tenía su rostro expectativo e interrogante, parecía que algo grande había sucedido._

 _Serena, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo caminado hacia ella, la joven parecía haber corrido un maratón, estaba algo sonrojada y parecía exhausta._

 _¿Es cierto?_

 _Estas empapada – Le hizo la observación él mirando de reojo el sendero mojado que había dejado para luego fijarse en su cuerpo, su uniforme de la escuela se pegaba de manera especial a su figura, sobre todo la blusa blanca, que en aquel momento se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel – Quizás debas secarte primero y hablamos después._

 _Darien, dime la verdad, necesito saber… - Dijo ella retrocediendo dos pasos, los cuales él intentaba acercarse a ella – Es esto, ¿un anillo de compromiso? - Pregunto alzando su mano derecha con incredulidad._

 _Darien miro su pequeña mano, donde el anillo que le había dado justo antes de partir a Estados Unidos estaba, si, ni siquiera él podía creerlo, lo había contemplado en el aparador de una joyería, y de inmediato había pensado en Serena, en su triste semblante al saber que él se marcharía por un año de Japón, y quizá inconscientemente, como no quería perderla, y deseaba demostrar que estaba ahí para ella, para un futuro juntos, compro la sortija, era apresurado hacerlo se lo dijo el sentido común, pero esta vez Darien no le hizo caso, él no podría estar en persona para espantar a cualquier pretendiente de su novia, así que debía haber un pacto, una promesa de que él volvería para unir su vida a la de ella, y que todo el mundo lo supiera._

 _Él la miro a los ojos, una pregunta vino a su mente y a sus labios antes de poder contenerla._

 _Pensé que lo sabías…_

 _Serena tardo en responder, las palabras no salían de su boca, cuando al fin pudo hacerlo murmuro un simple "no"._

 _Yo… se que suena apresurado – Dijo él adelantándose, levemente sonrojado - Pero, no te estoy pidiendo casarnos mañana mismo, solo quería que lo tuvieras, para que estuvieras segura que regresaría por ti cuando terminara mis estudios._

 _Darien no atinaba que hacer, Serena parecía en shock, pero no tuvo que esperar más que unos segundos para ver su reacción, la joven tiro su mochila al lado arrojándose a sus brazos para fundirse con él en un beso, así era Serena, impulsiva, sorprendente, nunca se sabía que esperar de ella o como reaccionaría, el joven casi cae con ella al piso de la impresión, por suerte logro sostenerlos a ambos, ya que la joven había aferrado sus piernas a su cintura de manera muy estimulante para el pobre chico, sintiéndose absorbido por el deseo que él mismo sentía apretó la esbelta figura de la chica contra sí, sujetándola por los muslos, mientras profundizaba el beso, no podía hacer otra cosa, después de todo él también era humano y había pasado muchas, muchas noches en soledad pensando en ella, deseándola como un hombre desea a una mujer._

 _Pero ella aún era muy joven, y tenía ideas muy románticas de su relación, no podía quitarle esa dulce inocencia de ese modo, solo tenía dieciséis años, se recordó a sí mismo, obligándose a parar, a fuerza de voluntad, el joven retiro sus manos de sus muslos bajando a la joven al piso y acariciando su rostro sonrojado con una sutil sonrisa._

 _¿Eso fue un si?_

 _Serena sonrió con tal dulzura, con sus brillantes ojos azul cielo que tenían tanto amor en ellos, besando los labios de su novio murmuro un si, y repitió entre beso y beso si, si, si…_

 _¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!, le encantaba su impulsividad, pero eso en ocasiones, lo hacia perder la razón y no poder contenerse._

 _De pronto se vio nuevamente privado de su sentido común y Serena y él estaban pegados como muéganos mientras la chica era recargada sobre una pared de la habitación, los labios de él explorando a consciencia su boca, sus manos acariciando el contorno de su tembloroso cuerpo._

 _Inconscientemente, perdido entre sus besos, él acaricio con su mano derecha el comienzo de su falda, levantándola de a poco, rozando su muslo con las yemas de sus dedos, apresándola de modo que su pierna envolviera su cintura y ella sintiera el comienzo de su erección contra su vientre._

 _Serena gimió audiblemente, y él nuevamente volvió en si._

 _¡¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba haciendo?! ¡Ella tenía solo dieciséis años! – Le grito su sentido común haciéndolo sentir como todo un perverso o un pedófilo._

 _Muy, muy apenado Darien se separo de golpe de ella, Serena casi cae de la impresión, si no fuera por la pared de la cual se sujeto antes de caerse._

 _Lo, lo siento… - Musito nervioso él sin atreverse a tocarla aún, su adorada niña lo miraba de igual modo completamente sonrojada con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión._

 _Darien…_

 _Será mejor que te des un baño – Dijo él tratando de mantener el sentido común – Para que no te resfríes – Aclaró rápidamente él para que nada se mal interpretara – Te dejaré ropa seca sobre mi cama, después hablaremos con más calma._

 _A Serena no le quedo más remedio que asentir, Darien le dejo como lo había prometido una pantalonera suya en color gris que a Serena le quedaba realmente grande, bien podían caber dos o tres Serenas más dentro de su ropa, ella era tan pequeña, media a penas uno sesenta y era delgada y frágil como un palillo, su cuerpo torneado, era aún el de una tierna adolescente que se esta transformando en mujer, y su cara, aunado a su larga cabellera que ahora tenía sujeta por comodidad con una simple coleta eran las de una niña._

 _Viéndola de aquel modo, Darien se enterneció por su amada niña, extendiendo una taza de chocolate caliente para ella que había preparado mientras ella se duchaba, ambos se dirigieron al sofá entonces, era hora de hablar._

 _Serena, en lo que respecta a nuestro futuro juntos – Dijo él tomando valor, había decidido que era el momento para decirle lo de la beca – Tu sabes que es algo que esta destinado a suceder, y que pasara en su debido tiempo, quiero que termines tus estudios correctamente, que tengas una vida tranquila y disfrutes de tu juventud, quizás en doce o trece años más podríamos ver lo de nuestra boda._

 _¿Doce años? – Murmuro ella, Darien adivino por su mirada la decepción en el rostro femenino – No puedo vivir doce años separada de ti – Confesó la joven con tristeza – Es una eternidad, ¿y si algo malo llegará a suceder?…_

 _Serena – Dijo él tomándola por los hombros ante el triste semblante de su novia – El tiempo pasará muy rápido, veraz que es lo correcto, tendrás tiempo para tus amigas, tus estudios, elegir una carrera, terminarla sin prisas y…_

 _¿No quieres casarte conmigo? – Cuestiono la joven a punto de ponerse a llorar - ¿quieres retrasar la boda para ver si hay alguien más adecuada para ti en el futuro?..._

 _¡No!, ¡claro que no Serena! – Dejo claramente él abrazando a la joven muchacha que no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas en su camisa – Solo deseo que puedas tener una vida feliz y tranquila, no quiero que crezcas antes de tiempo._

 _Darien, solo me importa el aquí, el ahora, ¡casémonos!, no puedo soportar estar más tiempo sin ti a mi lado, Darien, cuando tu te fuiste a Estados Unidos, y luego cuando me entere de tu muerte, sentí morir yo misma por dentro, no quiero volver a experimentar un dolor semejante, ya no podría aguantarlo, se que suena cursi, o quizás loco, pero deseo ser cuanto antes tu mujer – Serena levanto su rostro mirándolo al fin con lagrimas aún en él – Te suplico que dejes por un minuto el sentido común de lado y te hagas esta pregunta al igual que yo lo he hecho, ¿no crees que hemos estado separados ya por una eternidad?, ¿una vida no basto?, ¿necesitamos de otra vida para darnos cuenta que nuestro lugar es al lado del otro?, yo te amo Darien, solo quiero ser tu esposa._

 _Él se dedico un rato a abrazarla sin decir nada, de momento le había dado mucho en que pensar, aunque la amaba mucho, no deseaba casarse aún, si él era sincero, tenía una fabulosa carrera que deseaba explorar y enriquecer con sus conocimientos, deseaba tanto poder especializarse, dirigir un hospital, tantas cosas que era mejor hacerlas solo._

 _Pero Serena había sacrificado mucho por él, por toda la humanidad, era injusto hacia ella volver a dejarla sola, ¿Cómo iba a soportar su dependiente novia dejarlo ir a Estados Unidos por un año si ni siquiera se conformaba con verlo dos veces por semana?, no, no podía hacerle eso, pero tampoco podían casarse, no aún._

 _Serena, escúchame con atención – Dijo él limpiando los restos de lagrimas de sus ojos con sus manos – No es que no desee casarme contigo ahora, pero eso es imposible, solo tienes dieciséis años, eres menor de edad, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomarían tus padres?_

 _Serena inhalo profundamente pensando en lo que le había dicho, una solución vino a su mente._

 _En dos años… - Su mirada estaba concentrada en la de él – Cuando cumpla dieciocho podre casarme legalmente contigo, nadie podrá impedirlo._

 _Darien la miro en silencio, y supo que estaba perdido, perdidamente enamorado de ella como para negarle eso, un plazo corto, una boda apresurada, no eran una buena idea, pero no podía negarle nada en aquel momento._

 _Esta bien, esperaremos dos años._

 _Serena volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, lo amaba tanto como para casarse muy joven, pero no era lo que el destino les tenía deparado, a veces las cosas no ocurren como las planeamos._

¿Se encuentra bien? – Cuestiono la castaña mirando como el regresaba del limbo.

Si, es solo que… tus palabras, tu mirada, me hicieron recordar a alguien, pero es imposible – Se dijo más así mismo que a ella, descartando la tonta idea, Raven era muy diferente, era más alta, sus facciones eran las de una mujer, y aunque le notaba cierto parecido, ella era castaña, y sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro, no como Serena, esta joven no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era amar a alguien, Serena lo daba todo por amor, ella había sido única.

Como sea, no puedo justificarme, solo le diré que he estado peleando sola mucho tiempo, y hacer equipo conmigo no es nada fácil, pero haré lo que pueda – el semblante de ella era serio, sin más, decidió que debía marcharse.

Espera – Dijo él aún faltaba algo muy importante que preguntarle - ¿Sabes algo sobre la familia real?

No – Contesto con sinceridad – Se que todos han muerto, solo eso.

¿Oíste alguna vez hablar algo sobre la princesa?

No – Negó ella un poco interesada – Nerymald solo me dijo que el verdadero rey estaba muerto, toda la familia real lo esta, y que la única persona que podía usar poderes psíquicos era yo debido a que soy la guardiana de ese planeta.

¿Nunca escuchaste a alguien pronunciar el nombre de Serenity?

No – Dijo ella una vez que recorrió sus recuerdos.

Endimión asintió dejándola marcharse, habían pasado ya más de cien años, las cosas habían cambiado, pero el nunca había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla.

Aquella noche tampoco pudo dormir, como siempre, tenía una pesadilla recurrente.

 _¡Auxilio!, ¡por favor alguien ayúdeme! – Gritaba ella, estaba lastimada gravemente, apretando una herida que no dejaba de sangrar, no le dejaba pensar, caminaba sin rumbo en un lugar desconocido, hasta que cayó al piso de rodillas retorciéndose del dolor._

Raven se incorporó de inmediato sudando frio, estaba bien, estaba a salvo en el castillo, miro a su lado derecho, ahí estaban sus hermanas que dormían profundamente, todo estaba bien se recordó así misma abrazando sus rodillas, pasaba las cuatro am, solo había sido un sueño, un horrible sueño, pero los sueños no lastimaban, entonces, ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor?, con cuidado de no despertar a las niñas salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto, sin embargo Nerymald si se dio cuenta de su partida, saliendo tras de ella la encontró recargada en la puerta del cuarto, la joven parecía aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Fue solo una pesadilla, ya estas a salvo – Le dijo el gato, la joven se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza con frustración.

Nerymald, odio ese maldito sueño, ¡odio no saber quien soy!

Eres Raven – Le dijo el gato – La hermana mayor de Kyoko y Hanako, es lo único que necesitas saber ahora – Su voz era tranquilizadora, tan relajante que no dejaba cabida en su mente a nada horrendo, nada sangriento, nada de dolor, los recuerdos de aquella pesadilla desaparecían lentamente, dejando descansar al fin a su cerebro - Vuelve a la cama, te ayudaré a dormir.

Nerymald…¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?, ¿esta vez, cuando estaba con el rey y sentí… aquello?, es la segunda vez que me pasa…

Pequeña, solo digamos que hay 7 cristales rotos que se están juntando dentro de ti misma, va doler, pero no vas a estar sola, y falta mucho tiempo para que esos cristales se unan.

Tengo miedo – Admitió llena de cansancio a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo.

No pasa nada pequeña, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré contigo.

Ella asintió, de algún modo Nerymald siempre le ayudaba, y esa mujer, esa persona que estaba herida desaparecía por completo. Casi por completo.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Respuestas a los reviews anteriores:**

 **Caroone:**

Espero no decepcionarte y que la historia como la estoy escribiendo te agrade más que antes, sin embargo, lo básico se queda, la trama principal seguirá, slds, gracias por el review.

 **minackerman20** **:**

Gracias por tu paciente espera, la seguiré subiendo, pero como espero te des cuenta está siendo editada y modificada para que tenga más consistencia, espero te agraden los pequeños cambios, gracias por leerme.

 **Mony:**

Creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta quien es esta nueva" Sailor scout para este momento, y si, Endimión fue un cobarde, pero yo si admiro la resistencia porque al menos han seguido luchando como sea durante cien años, obviamente, sin Sailor moon nada ser tan sencillo, lo bueno de lo malo es que creo que han aprendido a valorarla por muchas razones, gracias por el review slds.

 **Mielesme:**

Sigo escribiendo! Y espero que me vayas diciendo que te parece, muchas gracias y slds.

 **Sere Sere:**

La historia sigue, espero que te esté gustando, perdona la espera, espero tu review, slds.

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Romance

De pronto, ya no estaba más en aquella dimensión extraña, se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente, un bosque, un enorme bosque cubierto por completo con enormes árboles y arbustos de color índigo, todo era sombríamente azul, y la herida de su costado no dejaba de dolerle, pese a que estaba cerrada por completo.

Usaba el mismo vestido blanco que cuando se había hecho daño, hecho harapos como la última vez, cubierto con su propia sangre de la herida que ya había sido sanada, y que por una razón desconocida, ahora para ella, aún así dolía profundamente, ella se sujetó el costado donde la herida había estado, mirando al frente de pronto observo una fuerte ventisca que disipo las miles de hojas color índigo entorpeciendo su visión, abrió los ojos despacio y contemplo con ojos incrédulos una figura alta, de largo cabello esparciéndose por doquier, chocando unas con otras las hojas no permitieron ver más allá de aquella silueta, por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de evitar el fuerte viento y las hojas trataba de avanzar, pero…

Aquello parecía un ángel, aquel ser tenía unas hermosas alas, pero Raven sabía en su interior que ese ser, era el mismo demonio.

Despertó sobresaltada por el susto de su nueva visión, su sueño, aquellos que le quitaban más energía, cuando debían ayudarla a recobrarla, Nerymald despertó en ese momento mirando su pálido y asustado semblante, mientras sujetaba su pecho sintiendo como le faltaba el aire a sus pulmones, las emociones en ella esta vez eran tan intensas que hasta el mismo rey despertó aquel instante, él también había tenido un extraño sueño, uno, donde la princesa Serena era degollada por ese mismo ángel, y él si había podido observar al menos esos misteriosos ojos rojos.

 **Capítulo #5 Romance**

Raven se enjuago el rostro nuevamente, era la tercera vez que sucedía ese día, pero ya le habían proporcionado demasiados golpes y debía estar más alerta.

En el campo de entrenamiento, la habían hecho papilla las demás sailors por lo distraída que había quedado atrapada en ese extraño y horrible sueño, ella lo sabía, ninguno de sus sueños eran bonitos ni reparadores pero había una diferencia entre los anteriores y este nuevo sueño.

Los anteriores le mostraban viñetas de algo que ya había pasado, y este le mostraban algo que iba a pasar.

¿Raven te encuentras bien?

Dijo Lita acercándose a la joven que se había quedado en el limbo observando hacia la nada sin darse cuenta que el agua escurría por su rostro y su cuello.

Si – Respondió esta como autómata, tratando de esbozar algo parecido a una sonrisa que en realidad era una mueca, ya que no sabía fingir, Lita sonrió, podrían juzgar a la nueva de ser una persona fría y con falta del sentido del humor, pero era bastante transparente, muy honesta al menos en sus expresiones.

Toma – Dijo extendiéndole una toalla, la joven noto entonces apenada que estaba mojada y su blusa blanca bien podía transparentar su "ropa interior". Ella nunca antes había necesitado usar esas cosas, porque apenas si tenía lo necesario para vivir, así que un coqueto brassier rosa podía apreciarse con esa blusa pegada, haciéndola sonrojarse muchísimo.

Lita rió jocosamente viendo a la apenada joven cubrirse lo mejor posible con la toalla, dándole unas palmadas dijo.

Se nota que no estas acostumbrada a estas cosas de mujeres, no te preocupes, con el tiempo podrás adaptarte mejor a ellas, mientras tanto ven, te daré una nueva blusa para que te cambies – Raven asintió simplemente y Lita agrego en voz baja a pesar que estaban solas – Solo recuerda, si vas a usar una blusa blanca, que tu brassier sea blanco.

Raven escondió su rostro colorado hasta las orejas en un pedazo de toalla, Lita la condujo a su cuarto, que estaba más cerca que el de Raven y le presto una blusa azul rey que le quedaba un poquito más grande a la joven de ojos castaños.

Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar y conocernos, pero al menos en las practicas hoy si note una diferencia en tu empeño – Dijo la ojiverde mostrando algo de compasión a la callada joven - ¿Algo importante te preocupa?

Ella miro unos instantes los ojos verdes y amables de Lita, luego volvió su vista al suelo.

No – Fue su escueta respuesta.

Lita la observo detenidamente, la joven parecía tan angustiada, tan perdida, no tenía un solo amigo en ese mundo y sus padres estaban muertos, ella debía cuidar dos hermanas menores y salvar su planeta, eso debía ser una carga demasiado pesada para una niña de ¿25 años?, mucho más en su condición autista.

De acuerdo, no voy a presionarte, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, no te preocupes, estas a salvo con nosotros.

Raven levanto su vista hacia la castaña, sus ojos dudaban, temblaban conteniendo las lágrimas del temor de su sueño y el miedo a abrirse a una completa extraña.

¿Eran buenas personas las sailors scouts?, ¿Cómo podía saberlo?, jamás había convivido con seres humanos con poderes, y ella, era especial, era diferente al resto. Tenía un oscuro secreto y un pasado que no podía contarle a nadie.

Jupiter, yo… - Pero quizá, tal vez era hora de abrirse a otra persona, ¿Por qué no a ella?, si parecía ser tan… ¿amable? – Gracias por la blusa.

La castaña se incorporó saliendo de la habitación, después de todo, esto era absolutamente privado, ella era un ser solitario, de nada iba servirle ir contando sus penas y preocupaciones a personas que no podrían ayudarle.

Raven, ¡espera!

La castaña se dio la vuelta, Lita le entrego entonces un hermoso papel envuelto en plástico que guardaba una tarjeta decorada con rosas.

Voy a casarme, este fin de semana, por favor, quiero que vengas.

Raven miro la carta, ella no sabía leer ese idioma de cualquier manera, tampoco sabía de qué estaba hablando.

¿Qué significa casarse?

Lita la miro incrédula, pero al ver la expresión desconcertada de la castaña se dedicó a explicarle lo mejor posible que significaba una boda, el porqué, cuál era el beneficio, y otras preguntas que la castaña hacia sin cesar.

¿Ustedes no se casan en Vetrania?

Casarse sería algo similar en mi lengua a la palabra _"monium"_ la unión mortal de dos personas por el resto de sus vidas, pero, nunca he visto un "monium", será interesante supongo ir a uno, humano.

¡Perfecto!, te unirás a las chicas y serás mi cuarta quinta dama, la dama de honor como te explique es la hermana menor de mi prometido, va ser fantástico, ya verás.

¿Qué tengo que hacer como dama?

Vestirte como las demás, todas irán con vestidos largos en color verde esmeralda, el favorito de mi novio, por el color de mis ojos, y bueno, presentarte a tiempo, en realidad, te dirán los pasos, no te preocupes.

Esta… bien, ¿supongo?

Lita la abrazo inesperadamente, Raven se sintió un tanto extraña con esa demostración tan abierta de afecto.

Gracias Raven, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas.

Dicho esto Lita se marchó dejando a la castaña muy, muy confundida, aún no entendía en realidad el beneficio de casarse.

Como era costumbre, luego de sus entrenamientos con las sailors, Raven usaba un tiempo para la meditación, dicho entrenamiento podía hacerlo sola, o bien, junto a Nerymald, esta vez, había elegido usar ese tiempo para hablar con su mentor.

Me invitaron a una boda – Dijo extendiéndole la invitación al felino para que la viera – Yo no conocía de estos rituales en la Tierra, pero no le veo el beneficio asistir, de cualquier manera he tenido muchas dudas sobre el tema y aunque le pregunte a Jupiter acerca de esto, quisiera saber tu opinión.

¿Una boda?, mmm, que interesante – Dijo el gato leyendo la invitación y detalles – Me parece el entrenamiento perfecto, es necesario que asistas.

Le tomo un par de segundos recuperarse del shock inicial al saber lo que su maestro pensaba.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué tipo de beneficio en mi entrenamiento voy a adquirir asistiendo a una boda?, ¿acaso aprenderá un nuevo conjuro?, ¿una técnica de batalla?, ¡claro que no!, según entiendo son cosas más relacionadas con asuntos sociales, nada bélico.

Raven – Hablo con paciencia el felino – No todo trata sobre guerra en esta vida, y las lecciones que aquí estas aprendiendo son para que madurez ese lado tuyo, tan único, tan puro, algún día entenderás, quiero que conozcas el amor, quiero que aprendas en esta oportunidad lo que es el romance.

¿Romance? – No, esa palabra, no estaba ni tenía idea Raven de lo que aquello significaba, Nerymald sonrió satisfecho.

Tu deber ahora, es seguir la corriente, deja que te elijan un bonito vestido, has lo que te pidan, los protocolos, el brindis, y observa con ojos curiosos, como siempre lo has hecho, lo que esa palabra significa.

Raven no entendía por qué su compañero de batallas le pedía tal cosa, pero innegablemente obedecería, como siempre lo había hecho.

Ella deseada saber que significaba romance, pero no sabía leer la lengua de los humanos, y no se atrevía a tener confianza con alguna de las sailors para hablar de tal tema, prefirió entonces simplemente seguir la corriente, y pronto, dos días después, un modisto ajustaba a su figura el vestido de dama que tendría que usar.

Aquello era muy extraño, era largo, verde esmeralda, según le habían dicho era tipo strapless con forma de corazón en el área del busto, y su espalda levemente destapada para su gusto, todo estaba ceñido a su silueta hasta la cintura, y luego otra tela más sedosa se pegaba a su cadera y piernas hasta llegar hasta sus tobillos, para luego resaltarla aún más con otra tela encima que según le decían se llamaba "tul", y que tenía pequeños brillos en tono plateado sobre aquel hermoso color verde esmeralda.

El vestido era algo ampón, por lo cual Raven se sentía algo extraña luciendo una cosa tan fuera de su ropa normal, aquello era tan nuevo, tan extraño, y mucho más cuando le mostraron unos enormes zapatos de tacón de aguja, los cuales desecho rápidamente, al caerse al menos cinco veces, casi estropeando el vestido que tuvo que ser arreglado por un molesto modisto.

Nunca has usado zapatillas ¿verdad?, descuida, usarás balerinas, aunque eres bajita eso no importa, lo importante es que estés cómoda dentro de lo posible. – Le dijo Lita que la había acompañado a la prueba del vestuario junto a las otras senshis, que miraban como la torpe Raven había caído en sus intentos de caminar con tacones de maneras graciosas y lamentables.

Todas reían excepto una avergonzada castaña que solo las miraba con cierto recelo, causando más risas por parte de las sailors.

Curiosamente Venus sintió nostalgia al ver la escena de las cinco, Raven tropezando haciendo reír a las demás de aquel modo, uno, que hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo no pasaba, le simpatizaba la pequeña castaña, era atolondrada en un modo poco sutil en ciertos detalles como este, y cuando bajaba la guardia, cuando no se centraba en las batallas, se veía tierna al verse tan confundida como en ese momento.

Era como un cachorro descubriendo el mundo, y todo para ella ahí era novedoso, así que solía hacer muchas preguntas extrañas.

¿Así que por esa razón usarás un ramo de novia? - Volvió a preguntar pasmada de los múltiples sacrificios que las mujeres humanas debían hacer para casarse.

Es la mejor de las razones – Le aseguro Lita guardando el ramo que le había enseñado a Raven, usaría el día en su boda – Y por supuesto, cuando la boda acabe debo lanzar el ramo y la afortunada soltera que lo agarre en el aire ¡será la siguiente en casarse según la tradición!

¿Es como una especie de maldición?, ¿Es un tipo de magia o es opcional solamente?

Lita rió ante la pregunta y la cara sumamente interesada de la castaña.

Es una tradición de la Tierra, se dice que la que logre atrapar el ramo es la siguiente en casarse, pero es solo simbólico, no significa que de verdad deba pasar.

Ya veo – Comento asombrada y sumamente extrañada, Lita sonrió cariñosamente y añadió de manera soñadora.

Casarse es hermoso cuando estás ¡muy enamorada!, algún día tú también sentirás lo mismo.

Raven lo dudaba, aún le eran difícil comprender muchos de los sentimientos humanos, pero amor, ese sentimiento era el más extraño y complejo de todos.

Mariposas en el estómago, hormigueos si esa persona te toca, una sensación cálida si tomas su mano, sentir que tu corazón brinca de emoción con una mirada de esa persona, todo eso era lo que aparentemente significaba el romance, al menos en términos básicos, aún le hacía falta comprender y aprender muchas más cosas acerca de lo que era realmente, pero las sailors habían hablado acerca de sus sensaciones cuando estaban con sus parejas, no exactamente de sus sentimientos.

Nerymald, será tan "importante", ¿si yo no logro comprender la lección de ahora?, después de todo jamás he estado enamorada.

El gato sonrió con misterio, luego agrego.

¿Estas segura?

Ella parpadeo confundida, sabía bien a lo que él se refería.

Sabes que perdí la memoria hace muchos años, pero supongo, que de saber lo que es el romance, al menos podría sentir emoción al estar siendo dama en una boda, y es por el contrario, me siento… incomoda.

La castaña encogió los hombros, mientras acariciaba el lomo del robusto gato, ambos estaban al lado del lago, Raven tenía metido los pies en este disfrutando del agradable día de asueto.

Algún día, en algún momento, cuando menos lo esperes, vas a sentir todas esas emociones que mencionas, no necesitas realmente esforzarte por sentirlas, solas van a aparecer.

No me gusta cómo suena eso – Raven hizo un mohín de disgusto – Parece amenaza.

Si nunca lo has sentido, ¿Por qué habrías de temer?

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente dejo de acariciarlo mirándolo con muchas dudas.

Nerymald, de verdad, ¿no sabes nada de mi vida pasada?

No Raven, por centésima vez, no.

Porque no te perdonaría que me hubieras dicho tantas mentiras, ¿lo sabes verdad? – Agrego la castaña mirándolo fijamente.

Lo sé – Murmuro de manera diferente, la castaña, aunque no podía detectar las emociones humanas, si podía leer un poco mejor a Nerymald, (no en vano habían pasado muchísimos años juntos), supo que algo le preocupaba pero por alguna razón cambio por completo el tema, como si ella misma no quisiera saber más del asunto.

Dos días antes del evento, un día jueves aparentemente normal sin ningún acontecimiento peligroso a la vista, Andrew, el prometido de Lita llegaba desde Inglaterra, Raven observó como a su llegada la castaña de ojos verdes corrió hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo y un tierno y casto beso.

¡Estoy tan feliz de que por fin estemos juntos amor!

Como sabes estamos a punto de conseguir derrotar a Zurco en todo el territorio europeo, por tanto Haruka se ofreció para suplantarme como general del ejército y así poder finalmente venir con mi amada ojiverde.

Tengo mucho que agradecerle, le escribiré una amplia carta como compensación ya que va perderse la boda.

Le prometí enviarle un vídeo – Dijo Andrew rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo – Haruka dice que todas ustedes son como sus hermanitas menores y que deben ser felices y estar bien cuidadas.

Haruka es muy dulce, ya imagino todas las advertencias que te hizo antes de venir aquí.

Valen la pena todas sus amenazas, es decir – Andrew parecía nervioso y emocionado a la vez, tomando sus manos con las de ella – Porque gracias a ella por fin podremos estar juntos.

Siempre hemos estado juntos – Dijo Lita con lágrimas en los ojos, pero añadió – Simplemente ahora estamos completos.

La pareja volvió a fundirse en un fuerte abrazo, mientras los ojos de ambos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, Raven no entendía que pasaba ahí, pero podía apreciar en sus auras un cambio, una fusión, y aquello le hizo sentir melancolía.

Luego de recuperar la compostura, Andrew saludo a todos con singular alegría, deteniéndose aún más con Endimion, a quien dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras el rey agradecía todo su esfuerzo en la guerra de los cien años.

Luego se detuvo a observar a Raven, que lo miraba con curiosidad.

Tú debes ser la nueva Sailor, bienvenida a la familia.

Como era costumbre humana Raven extendió su mano, pero Andrew estaba tan contento que la abrazo efusivamente haciéndola sentir levemente incomoda.

Me llamo Raven.

Cuervo, eso significa Raven en inglés, no te queda ese nombre siendo una joven tan bonita.

Raven se mostró sorprendida, Lita lo miro con ojos asesinos.

Calma amor, es solo una bebé, a mí me gustan las mujeres hermosas y rudas como tú.

Te equivocas, Raven es tan o mucho más ruda que yo.

¡Vaya!, ¿Quién lo diría?, tienes una cara muy dulce.

¡Andrew!... – Advirtió con ojos asesinos Lita, él cambió de tema para no molestar más a su celosa novia, que estuvo feliz de disfrutar el momento hablando sobre la boda.

Raven sintió un extraño dejavu, como si algo así ya hubiese sido vivido en algún otro momento, sin embargo la situación no podía ser más novedosa, el conocer a Andrew Furuhata, y ver una pareja en acción era importante para su crecimiento, o algo así le había dicho Nerymald, por eso se limitó a observar.

Raven, los mirones son de palo.

No entiendo – Dijo la castaña a Mina, que la jalo del brazo, antes de que volvieran a fundirse en un abrazo Lita y su prometido.

Significa que debes darle privacidad a la pareja para estar solos.

Raven no entendía para que, Mina tampoco quiso explicarle más, simplemente la alejo de la pareja.

Llegó de manera pronta el gran día, todas las sailors en el palacio se preparaban, así como cierta castaña.

¡Estoy exhausta! – Se quejó Raven amargamente, que había tenido que levantarse temprano para que la arreglaran, maquillaje y peinado, una larga trenza francesa adornaba su cabello y un maquillaje tenue acentuaba sus facciones con sofisticación y belleza.

Pero te ves muy linda – Repuso Kyoko que también usaba un lindo vestido negro, junto a Hana que usaba un vestido floreado.

Mi apariencia no es importante, y sigue sin serlo – Dijo antes de bostezar audiblemente, Kyoko le extendió una taza de café que la joven bebió haciendo un mohín de desagrado.

Te ayudara con el sueño – Repuso Kyoko mirando sus gestos infantiles – No se porque al entrenamiento no te cuesta ningún trabajo madrugar y para esto sí.

¿Porque esto tiene un sabor tan fuerte?

Debí ponerle azúcar, pero supuse que con la cafeína sería más que suficiente – Dijo Nerymald uniéndose a la conversación.

Solo quiero que esto acabe ¡ya!, es demasiado trabajo casarse…

Ella misma se detuvo al decir aquello, un nuevo dejavu se dejó sentir, como si alguien más ya hubiese dicho aquello en el pasado.

La ceremonia se celebraría dentro del palacio, en una habitación enorme en comparación con los pocos invitados, que contaban al menos con cincuenta personas y tres gatos, incluida la servidumbre.

El novio ya estaba en su posición, al lado del juez, esperando a la novia, acompañado del lado derecho por su inseparable amigo, el rey Endimión.

Lo primero que sorprendió de sobre manera a Raven al llegar al sitio de la ceremonia fue la vestimenta de Lita, era un enorme vestido blanco, uno que se parecía un poco al que ella había usado por mucho tiempo.

Un dolor fantasma se sitio en su costado, pero ella no dijo nada, cada Sailor se encargo de felicitar con muchos halagos y esperanzas a la novia, las sailors pasaron una por una caminando al altar como damas de la novia, Raven fue la última en pasar, después de desearle suerte a Lita, se dispuso a caminar por el amplio pasillo, con un ramo de rosas rojas, como las demás damas habían hecho.

No sabía porque pero al hacerlo se sintió ansiosa, sus manos temblaban aferrándose al pequeño ramo de flores que ocultaban sus nervios, más su rostro era pálido y seguía sintiendo ese extraño dolor en el abdomen.

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y Lita camino sola por el largo pasillo mirando de manera muy especial a su novio, había un brillo indescriptible en aquellos ojos verdes, y una sonrisa cómplice con su novio.

Eso es amor verdadero… - Murmuro audiblemente Sailor venus y Raven lo entendió de pronto, ellos querían estar juntos porque una fuerza, cálida, sorprendentemente más poderosa que la magia, los unía, era aquello que llamaban los humanos, amor.

Los votos se dijeron y el acta se firmó, finalizando la ceremonia con un beso de la pareja.

Luego de un brindis, la pareja celebro la sencilla y privada boda, en la pista de baile al compás de la canción elegida por ambos, la melodía "Eyes on me" se dejó escuchar por todo el recinto, Raven miro con tristeza como ambos bailaban felizmente, no entendiendo por qué su pecho se oprimía de dolor al ver la escena, ¿era normal aquello?, ¿porque una ocasión que a todos les daba felicidad, a ella le causaba solo un extraño dolor?

Se retiró discretamente del gran salón, con rumbo a la terraza principal para tomar aire, sentía asfixiarse ahí dentro.

Endimión que noto su semblante pálido, desde que camino por el altar y su nerviosismo evidente, la siguió curioso y, preocupado.

Ella suspiro audiblemente, recargándose en el amplio balcón de aquella terraza con los codos encima, miro al cielo alzando los ojos para contemplar el manto nocturno lleno de estrellas y de una hermosa luna.

Yo… no se nada de romance, mucho menos de amor.

El rey se sorprendió de su revelación, aunque él ya lo sabía, era extraño escucharlo de ella misma, que se abriera después de haber demostrado ser tan hermética.

Ella sabía que él estaba ahí, detrás suyo, y no pudo evitar decir aquellas palabras que le sabían a hiel.

He estado tanto tiempo absorta solo en poder sobrevivir – Su mirada estaba vagamente perdida - No tenía idea que los sentimientos humanos pudieran ser tan profundos, mucho menos trascender…

Bueno, existen personas muy importantes que siempre se quedan, no importa donde estén – Respondió él pensando en su amada Serena.

Se a quien se refiere, pero ¿no cree usted, que sería mucho más sano, mucho más benévolo para usted y para ella que la dejara ir?

¿A qué te refieres?

Raven volteo su mirada hacia él finalmente, acercándose de manera peligrosa coloco una mano en la altura de su pecho, Endimión quedo casi hipnotizado viendo solo sus movimientos.

Ella vive y vivirá aquí para siempre, no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que haga, usted la ha arraigado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sin importarle la opinión de los demás, o de la lógica simple.

Endimión frunció el ceño, ella levanto la mirada confrontando sus ojos llenos de enojo y tristeza.

En dado caso que ella estuviera viva, puede que ella no desee ser encontrada, en dado caso que estuviera muerta, no hay nada en este mundo que usted pueda hacer por ella.

Endimión no dijo nada ante tal razonamiento, finalmente Raven volvió a agregar.

Si tanto la quiso, si tanto la sigue amando, solo, déjela ir…

¡No puedo! – Grito él ya muy molesto apartándose de ella.

¡¿Por qué?! – Ella alzo la voz al igual que él, pero ¿qué diablos pasaba ahí?, ¿Por qué le importaba a ella?

Ya he escuchado antes los razonamientos que me has dicho, no hay nada en el mundo que no me hayan repetido ya las sailors scouts o mi amigo Andrew – Comento apretando con fuerza el balcón hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos - No hay nada que puedan agregar, pero eso no quebranta mi fe. Yo la amo, y la necesito conmigo, aquí a mi lado, física, mental, espiritualmente.

Usted… solo habla de usted, ¡no tiene ni idea de lo que ella piensa!

Dijo Raven por último, él volteo sus ojos a ella, que, ¿lloraba?, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas, y antes de retirarse en un parpadeo leve, Endimión casi podría jurar que sus ojos se habían vuelto azules, pero, no solo eso, esa mirada, esa voz, esos ojos…

Raven corrió lo más de prisa que el vestido le permitía, su corazón latía con fuerza y lo escuchaba claramente en sus oídos, sus manos cerradas en puño contenían una ira que desconocía hasta ese instante, había algo en las palabras de él, algo que la había perturbado en lo más hondo y no lo podía comprender ni explicar.

Raven… - La logro localizar el felino viendo su mirada perturbada y sus ojos acuosos.

Nerymald… yo… yo ya lo sé…

El felino se acercó a ella, que lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo mientras seguía llorando.

Yo, yo iba a… ¡casarme!

Sollozo con fuerza, mientras recordaba el harapiento vestido blanco cubierto de su sangre, recordaba pedir ayuda, recordó la soledad, pero poco a poco la calma llegaba con la ayuda del minino, poco a poco las oscuras sombras de su mente desaparecían y solo quedaba paz, entonces Raven dejo de llorar y sus ojos tan expresivos volvían a tomar una mirada sería, una mirada sin luz, pero tampoco sin pena, donde ella podía estar, donde no existiera todo lo que poco a poco despertaba en ella.

Raven cayó profundamente dormida ante la orden mental del felino, que la hizo levitar con su mente.

Lo siento pequeña, pero aún no es el tiempo – Comento con rostro serio, pero con una extraña y triste voz.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior:**

 **Sere Sere:**

84 años y 17 días después…

Sere Sere gracias por tus ánimos, tus buenos deseos y que pienses que esta es la mejor historia de Sailor Moon, gracias mil por seguir fiel a mi historia y disculpa la enorme tardanza, es que aun publicando hoy siento que algo más pude agregar o quitar jeje.

Me exijo mucho a mi misma y creo que por eso jamás estaré conforme, pero este capítulo (que obviamente es nuevo dentro de la vieja historia) va demostrando un punto que me falto desarrollar antes, la lección aquí es, un musculo que no se usa se atrofia, en este caso hablo del corazón de tu sabes quién, de sus sentimientos, de lo que ya no estaba porque fue bloqueado, porque antes estorbaba y ahora si es muy necesario.

Tú sabes de que hablo, así que por favor perdóname, tengo que seguir desarrollando un poco más la historia para que no se vea tan de sopetón, todo el cambio que hace Raven en su desarrollo. Gracias por ser tan leal y paciente, besos y abrazos. XOXO

 **Ali:**

Jajaja, en que mal concepto tienes a las sailors, y bueno, tú no te puedes enojar con Darien?, ya lo harán otros por ti, ntp, jajaja. Gracias por tu review, slds.

 **Juanis:**

Gracias por tu comentario, espero que despúes de tanto tiempo me sigas leyendo y escribiendo, slds. Perdona infinitamente la tardanza.

 **Alex Mar Zarbritz:**

Gracias por emocionarte tanto, sigo escribiendo aunque sea lento, slds, espero tu review.

 **LUNA NUEVA:**

Aquí sigo Luna Nueva, espero te vaya gustando el desarrollo de la historia, gracias por leerme y escribirme review.

 **Minackerman20:**

Gracias por tu review, precisamente este capítulo debió salir el 14 de febrero pasado, pero por problemas técnicos, lo saque hasta ahora, slds, espero me sigas leyendo y escribiendo.

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. Sospechas reales

**Episodio #6 Sospechas reales.**

¡Amy cuidado! – Grito Venus antes de que su amiga pudiera esquivar el ataque, ya ella había mandado hacer una neblina, el plan consistía en confundir al enemigo y atacar de sorpresa hacia este, pero con lo que ella no contaba, es que su rival era más rápida, antes de que la neblina terminará de esparcirse, está ya se había movido como un felino a través de ella, y el simple sonido de la respiración de la ojiazul le haría encontrarla, ella no producía por ello ningún sonido, estaba prohibido a la hora de atacar, con la disciplina de un ninja, la castaña apareció detrás de Mercury tumbándola al piso con sus piernas, esta cayo mientras la joven castaña colocaba su pie sobre el abdomen de la chica imposibilitando cualquier ataque.

Eres rápida – Sonrió Mercury - Pero nunca atacamos solas.

" _Ya lo se",_ pensó la castaña escuchando a la perfección la agitada respiración de Jupiter que corría hacia ellas lanzando un rayo a la castaña, Raven asombrosamente salto justo antes de que el rayo le impactara y giro en vilo trescientos sesenta grados sujetando la tiara que tenía sobre su frente y arrojándola contra Sailor Júpiter, que logró esquivarla con algo de sorpresa, el sonido de unos tacones a su otro lado le hizo entender a Raven que la Sailor de fuego se unía al juego, una llamarada volaría sobre ella pronto, así que contraataco ahí mismo.

¡Luz catártica!

El fuego y la poderosa onda de luz plateada se estrellaron entre sí mandando a las sailors scouts a volar en ambas direcciones por la fuerza del golpe, Sailor Veta que ya estaba prediciendo el suceso logro controlar el equilibrio cubriéndose con los brazos en cruz, luego de que el humo se dispersara, la joven era la única que había quedado en pie.

Buen trabajo equipo – Grito la líder de las sailors que estaba como única espectadora en el público, luego de la boda de Lita, las chicas seguían trabajando para proteger a los ciudadanos – Tenemos mucho que aprenderla aún de nuestra amiga Raven.

No es justo – Objeto Sailor Mars – Ella tiene poderes psíquicos, es obvio que podía predecir nuestros ataques.

Raven, ¿usaste tu poder mental? – Cuestiono Venus, hacía poco se habían enterado que la joven podía leer los pensamientos, no en su totalidad, porque en realidad era muy cansado hacerlo, pero si era bastante buena en notar las emociones humanas, tristeza, dolor, felicidad, amor, todo aquello lo había experimentado de la mano de otros seres, menos en ella.

Aunque si se lo proponía, también podía predecir los movimientos de los enemigos, pero en batalla, eso le tomaría muchísimo esfuerzo y la desconcentraría.

Para tener semejante dominio de sí la joven tenía que mantener su concentración al cien por ciento en lo que hacían los otros, en sus movimientos, respiración, en todo aquello que estaba a su alrededor y les afectaba, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

No – Contesto honestamente – Solo me guie por el ruido que hacían y la lógica.

Ven chicas, hay que esforzarnos más, a la hora de combatir lo más importante es estar al tanto del movimiento del enemigo – Dijo Venus motivando a las chicas, estas la miraron con cara de "como tú no peleaste contra ella", pero la rubia ignoro sus rostros, y continuo hablando de la importancia de atacar con fuerza y determinación.

Raven sin importarle nada bostezo audiblemente, haciendo con esto despertar la ira de Venus.

¿Te parece muy aburrido?, quizá seas buena peleando ¡pero eso tampoco te hace perfecta!, eres irresponsable, impulsiva, arriesgada y… - Venus continuó con una enorme lista de defectos contra la castaña, Raven ya se había acostumbrado a recibir los regaños de la líder, así que solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras mentalmente le dibujaba bigotes o le colocaba extraños atuendos y peinados.

Aquello le provoco una sonrisa burlona, no pasando desapercibido para la rubia.

¡Raven! ¿Quieres comportarte como la adulta que eres?

¡Si comandante! – Dijo ella haciendo saludo militar, Venus bufó molesta, con Raven nada era en serio, o eso parecía, la joven se pasaba la vida relajada a todas horas, excepto en batalla, donde como por arte de magia se transformaba en un tipo de cyborg parecido a Terminator.

Quizá debas pelear contra mí, una buena paliza te enseñará una lección.

Si pude contra tres de tus sailors, ¿no crees que pueda contra ti sola? – Quería hacerle recapacitar Raven, o pavonearse como la todo poderosa Sailor guerrera que era, lo que fuera, le dejaba en claro a Venus que la joven no aprendería nunca a trabajar en equipo.

Quizá tenga razón – Dijo el rey acercándose a la arena de pelea, había estado oculto todo ese tiempo observando el entrenamiento, cosa que no hacia usualmente, pero esa joven castaña parecía tenerlo alerta, aún era muy misteriosa y debía averiguar más de ella – ¿No preferirías pelear contra mí?

¿Pelear con usted? – Le cuestiono Raven al soberano de aquel planeta, no estaba segura de los entrenamientos de las Sailors, ella era más ágil, más rápida, y más engreída a la hora de practicar, usaba todos los trucos que había aprendido de los largos cien años que había vivido en completa soledad, en un mundo lúgubre, difícil y rudo, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a patear traseros, ser grosera, salvaje y mortalmente agresiva hasta el exceso si era necesario, pero él le estaba pidiendo pelear.

No se ofenda majestad – Dijo ella altaneramente – Pero usted es alguien de la realeza, no tiene por qué ensuciarse las manos con el trabajo de una Sailor, los deberes de un rey, imagino, consisten en proclamar decretos y atender asuntos políticos – Endimión frunció el ceño, pero una sonrisa confiada asomo sus labios, la chica parecía muy segura de su poder.

¿Tanto temes lastimarme?, ¿o quizás es el hecho de que eres joven e inexperta y quedarías mal frente a las otras si yo te venciera?

Nerymald que había estado de espectador junto a Luna y Artemis, observo la mirada de Raven, esa mirada testaruda que surgía en ella cuando un reto se lanzaba en su contra.

Usted gana, peleare…

Sin más aviso la joven se lanzó hacia él con velocidad felina, una patada estaba a punto de impactar contra él, quien la bloqueo con su brazo para evitar un certero golpe en su rostro, Raven sonrió, era muy fuerte, nadie había podido hasta el momento soportar una de sus patadas, mucho menos con el brazo, quizá era incluso más fuerte que ella, sin pensarlo mucho la joven volvió a atacar solo con artes marciales, sus pies y manos se movían en armonía tratando de golpearlo, pero el rey también sabía pelear, así que no lograba por más que intentaba golpearlo, él se defendía como si no le costara trabajo el hacerlo, era admirable, más aun viendo la pesada armadura y capa que llevaba él encima, mientras que ella ya se estaba cansando.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿no me digas que es todo lo que tienes? – Cuestiono él sonriendo, le gustaba observarla, le gustaba verla molesta, le gustaba que se expresara, Raven volvió a sonreír obstinadamente.

La joven corrió nuevamente contraatacando con sus puños, él bloquearía el ataque con sus manos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella no era real, la imagen de ella era solo un holograma, la verdadera Raven se encontraba tras de él con un cuchillo sobre su cuello, Endimión no se movió, sabía que de hacerlo la navaja le cortaría el cuello.

Fue un truco muy sucio – Le dijo él.

No he sobrevivido sola todo este tiempo por pelear con justicia – Dijo ella sobre su oído – Él sintió una descarga eléctrica corriendo por su cuerpo, no era la navaja sobre su piel, era el aliento de ella sobre su rostro.

Ella también lo sintió, un desconcertante sentimiento de ¿añoranza?, y luego un vago y veloz recuerdo, de una joven rubia, abrazando a un hombre por la espalda.

Sin intención Raven rasguño el cuello del rey, y Mars golpeo a la joven con su fuego de marte, evitando que lo siguiera dañando.

¡Sailor Mars! ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto el rey molesto, ella señalo el cuello del soberano de la tierra y después a la atacante tirada sobre la arena.

Esa mujer es peligrosa, ¡trato de matarte!

Yo… ahhh… - La joven se levantó con dificultad luego del ataque, pero un leve sonrojo asomo sus mejillas y su corazón latió con más fuerza al mirarlo a él, que también parecía en shock, mirándola como si nadie más estuviera en el estadio – Lo… lo siento majestad.

Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia antes de correr y marcharse. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué tenía esas nuevas sensaciones estando con él?

Nunca le había pasado algo semejante, pero se dijo así misma que no era importante, sus defensas ya le advertían que de ponerse a pensar mucho en ello, solo le traería problemas.

Será mejor terminar por el día de hoy, nos espera un día difícil mañana – Dijo la líder dando por terminado el entrenamiento, todas las sailors practicaban al menos tres veces por semana, para sincronizar sus ataques, hacerlos más efectivos y crear planes para las futuras batallas, tratando de predecir y analizar todas las posibles estrategias para acabar con el enemigo, a Raven estos entrenamientos le sabían mal, no estaba acostumbrada a pelear en equipo y menos a seguir las ordenes de la líder, por ello se prestaba más como el enemigo.

Andrew llegó en aquel momento, aplaudiendo alabo los esfuerzos de las chicas, sobre todo, mirando a su ahora esposa con una sonrisa cómplice.

Hola cariño, que gusto verte.

No cabe duda que son las sailors scouts más rudas y hermosas de la galaxia.

Lo dices como si hubieses estado en otros países, todo este tiempo has estado solo en América.

América es un continente muy importante, contiene una enorme extensión de tierra – Le aclaro a Mercury como si esta no lo supiera de ante mano.

Si, la guerra está muy avanzada, por ello creo que es el momento de dar el golpe final, derrotando a Zurko el ejército de pacotilla caerá al fin – Dijo Andrew, todos celebraban excepto el rey.

¿Qué pasa?, ¿no estas feliz? era lo que queríamos amigo.

Sí, es solo que… - Él se detuvo, la mirada de todos los ahí presentes era de pronto de compasión – Olvídenlo, los veré luego.

La única que no entendía nada de nada era Raven, que llegaba con una toalla húmeda en los hombros, Venus que seguía tan parlanchina como siempre dijo.

Pobrecillo, esta así por Serena.

¡Mina! – Le gritaron todas como castigándola solo por decir un nombre, Raven sintió algo extraño al escucharle decirlo.

¿Se… Serena? – Musito dudosa Raven.

Era nuestra mejor amiga – Aclaro Mars – Pero será mejor que no pronuncies ese nombre nunca delante del rey, hace muchísimo tiempo murió y aún no logra superarlo.

Raven no sabía mucho sobre relaciones, no sabía nada de amor, ni lo había sentido en su vida, no esa clase de amor al menos, sin embargo aquello le produjo una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, pero no sabía y no quería identificarlos, para su suerte Nerymald le dijo.

Es mejor irse a descansar Raven, tendremos días difíciles por delante.

¿Se van? Pero si pensábamos festejar la torna boda – Dijo Jupiter que no dejaba de tomar la mano de su pareja, todas las chicas la invitaban a quedarse con la mirada, aquello le hizo sentir mucho más incómoda.

Será en otra ocasión, las veré después.

¡Era lógico que la reina del hielo no iba a quedarse!, esa mujer es tan arrogante que no cabría en esta habitación si fuera su ego.

Le escucho decir a la perfección a Sailor Mars, por un momento quiso ir y reñirle, pero luego lo pensó, era precisamente eso lo que evitaba, no sabía porque, pero al estar hay sentimientos incomprensibles se apoderaban de ella, y no le dejaban concentrarse, ella tenía prioridades, y el tiempo se acababa.

No, ella en definitiva no era la reina del hielo, porque alguien como ella no podría ser parte de la nobleza, ese título no iba con ella para nada, las mujeres de noble cuna, como las princesas y reinas eran mujeres rubias con largos caireles, ojos azules, con largas y espesas pestañas rizadas, no, ella era una guerrera, un infalible arma de destrucción, un ermitaño, y por último un ser desconocido hasta para ella misma.

No sabía quién era aún, trataba de no darle importancia, pero a veces tenía sueños extraños, donde podía mirar a gente borrosa a su alrededor, un tipo de construcción antigua, un palacio, un tipo de baile, rostros irreconocibles, entre los cuales destacaba un hombre con traje de etiqueta y una máscara, y es ahí cuando ella despertaba del sueño.

Frustrada por no poder reconocer al hombre que siempre se aproximaba hacia ella despertaba sintiéndose aún más cansada de lo normal, aunque en su mente siempre lo estaba buscando, era mucho muy frustrante no poderle reconocerle más que en sus sueños.

Nerymald siempre le retaba cuando le hablaba de ello, según él sus sueños no eran importantes, si alguien la hubiese amado, la hubieran buscado hasta el fin del mundo, pero nadie lo había hecho, había pasado muchos, muchos años pensando en eso, hasta que Nerymald le prohibió el mencionar si quiera los sueños, dándole a entender a la joven que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, a veces el tratar de escarbar en los recuerdos podía ser doloroso e innecesario para su misión.

Ella era la guardiana de un planeta que la necesitaba desesperadamente, tenía una familia, que si bien, sus hermanas no eran de su misma sangre, las quería como si lo fueran, y a Nerymald, su fiel y mejor amigo desde que se habían conocido.

Su vida jamás sería perfecta, pero había mejorado indudablemente, si comparaba los años de soledad, frustración y delirios de locura que había sufrido en momentos al vivir acorralada en un mundo horrible y peligroso para todo ser vivo.

Había sobrevivido al peor de los infiernos, y pronto todo acabaría, en cuanto terminara su misión sería libre, y tal vez, solo tal vez podría concentrarse en la tarea de descubrir su propia identidad.

Mientras tanto seguiría siendo Raven.

Aquella noche, como de costumbre, Raven se dirigió al campo, la joven lo hacía tan regularmente que se le había hecho un habito, por primera vez se sentía libre, aun viviendo en un mundo que tenía problemas, pero al menos no eran como los que ella había tenido.

Así que confiada en que nada pasaría tomo su collar, comenzaría a invocar aquello que buscaba hasta que escucho el crujido del suelo, y alguien diciéndole.

¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

No podía dormir – Mintió ella ocultando de inmediato dentro de sus ropas el dije que usaba, el gato que como siempre le acompañaba se escondió entre el pastizal, Endimión la miro con curiosidad, esa chiquilla era todo un misterio.

¿Y te ayuda a conciliar el sueño el caminar de noche?

Ella asintió, era muy mala mintiendo, Endimión sabía que había algo más que ella le ocultaba, pero luego ella le dijo.

¿Y usted majestad, que hace aquí, y vestido de ese modo? – No pudo contener la curiosidad que había en ella, el rey vestía completamente de blanco.

Iba rumbo al hospital, soy el médico general y hace falta uno que cubra el turno de noche.

Aquello le impresiono a ella, no pensaba que un hombre como él, que era dueño del mundo entero se preocupara por la salud de otros.

Pensé que mañana tendríamos una batalla – Dijo ella, él sonrió levemente.

¿Qué importa? De cualquier modo no podía dormir, así que mejor haré algo de provecho – Él estaba intrigado por ella, deseaba vigilarla, así que le propuso - ¿No te gustaría venir?, hace falta ayuda.

¿Yo? – Cuestiono ella incrédula – No sé nada de medicina.

Descuida, hay muchos voluntarios que no saben ni agarrar un termómetro, yo te enseñare lo que haga falta y no te dejare sola en toda la ronda, ¿Qué dices?

E… está bien – No le quedo de otra que aceptar la invitación del rey, mientras caminaban rumbo a la clínica ella le pregunto.

Majestad ¿cree que pronto acabará la guerra como le dijo su amigo?

Es posible – Le contesto él – Pero déjate de formalismos, háblame de tu y llámame por mi nombre.

No podría hacerlo, usted es el rey de este lugar.

Olvídate de eso por un rato quieres, de hecho nadie me dice su majestad, al menos no en mi trabajo – Le dijo levemente apenado, nunca le había gustado mucho que lo llamaran alteza, excelencia, majestad o ningún título nobiliario – Bueno, mejor te preparo, allá no me conocen si quiera como Endimión.

Entonces ¿cómo debo llamarlo? – Cuestiono intrigada la joven.

Darién – Le dijo él – En realidad ese es mi nombre.

Raven se detuvo por completo y Darién la miro extrañado.

¿Ocurre algo?

Ni ella misma sabía que le pasaba, pero sintió algo extraño al escuchar ese nombre.

No, ¿solo me preguntaba porque le llaman así?

Es mi nombre real – Dijo él – Al menos mi nombre de civil real, pero quítate esa mala costumbre de hablarme de usted.

Claro Darién.

Ahora él fue quien se detuvo, luego la miro unos instantes con sorpresa en su rostro.

¿Qué pasa?

No es nada – Dijo él ignorando la forma en que ella había dicho su nombre – Me acabo de dar cuenta que tienes una voz muy bonita.

Gracias – "Supongo" pensó en sus adentros la joven siguiéndole.

La joven se sorprendió del cambio de actitud del rey frente a los otros médicos, enfermeras y los pacientes del hospital, era claro que esa era su vocación, el joven se movía como pez en el agua, todos lo respetaban y era una persona que imponía su presencia en todo momento, pero allí en la ciudad, lejos del castillo y sus deberes como rey, él simplemente era un joven y experimentado doctor que hacía cuanto podía por ayudar a otros.

Nunca imagino que un soberano fuera tan polifacético como Endimión, es decir Darién, aún no se acostumbraba a llamarle así, y sin embargo sentía como si fuera lo más correcto y natural, como si debiera ser para ella solo Darién.

Pásame la ampolleta – Le dijo él a su nueva asistente, Raven le obedeció, era un poco torpe, pensó Darién, sin embargo era entusiasta y era sorprendentemente una de las pocas mujeres que había conocido en su vida (a parte de Haruka) que toleraban tan bien la sangre y otros fluidos corporales que a muchas les parecía asqueroso.

¡Bien! – Le celebro él – Esta vez no la has roto.

La joven se ruborizo, había hecho un par de destrozos en el hospital, era algo brusca, impaciente y atolondrada, pero trataba de ser lo más humanamente posible amable con los enfermos, a Darién no dejo de sorprenderle el carisma de la joven, si se lo proponía podía hacer amigos fácilmente, había hecho reír con sus torpezas a pacientes muy enfermos, y les había dicho cosas alentadoras, sobre su salud, o el futuro, parecía tener las palabras correctas para cada persona, y sin importar su condición les había sacado una sonrisa.

Era muy diferente de la Sailor scout que había conocido en el palacio, donde solo era fría, calculadora, y mantenía su distancia de todos, mientras hay era una chica alegre, juguetona y con un gran corazón.

Cuando Raven se relajaba de ese modo podía derretir hasta el corazón más duro, incluso el de él.

Ambos se despidieron del personal que acaba de llegar, y camino al palacio la joven le pregunto tímidamente.

Darién sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero esto me gustó mucho, ¿crees que puedas volver a traerme contigo?

Sería divertido – Le dijo él – Nunca había visto que alguien que se esfuerza tanto fallara de semejante manera.

Lo siento – Se apresuró a decir ella – No hice muy bien las cosas el día de hoy, pero puedo mejorar – Entusiasmada agrego – Creo que con un poco más de experiencia podría ser de gran ayuda.

Has sido de gran ayuda el día de hoy – Le dijo ante la sorpresa de ella – Cualquiera se puede equivocar en esta profesión, pero a los médicos nos cuesta trabajo darle ánimo a la gente, a ti no, irradias esperanza y las personas te quieren, tienes una gran personalidad cuando te muestras como eres.

Yo… no sé de qué me hablas – Dijo volviendo a su coraza, Darién sonrió ante su reacción.

¿Por qué eres tan fría con las otras sailors?, si ellas te conocieran como en verdad eres se llevarían muy bien, casi como…

Ella lo miro curiosa, él agrego con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Tú también eres muy diferente sabes – Le confeso ella – Cuando te conocí pensé que eras el peor hombre del mundo, pero ahora creo que bien podrías ser el segundo hombre peor.

Darién la miro asombrado, la joven sonreía jovial y tímidamente, y peor aún, le acababa de decir lo mismo que Serena cuando se había enterado de su pasado, cuando ambos habían descubierto sus verdaderas identidades.

Raven, ¿Qué edad tienes? – Dijo deteniendo su paso y sosteniéndola por los hombros.

Veinticinco años – Le mintió ella con rapidez, algo en su mirada le hizo recordar cada vez más a esa persona especial, no podía ser, pero ella le recordaba tanto a…

¿Serena?…

¿Serena? – Él la llamo así, un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella, y sintió que esta vez no podría controlarlo.

¿Por qué me llama así? – Le pregunto ella tratando de entender la verdad en sus ojos, Darién la miraba como si fuera un fantasma, una ilusión, algo no real.

Él la contemplo unos segundos en shock, luego miro en las orbes cafés, poco a poco la fue soltando, Darién termino riendo con amargura.

No, perdona, por un momento te confundí con alguien.

¿Serena?, esa joven que murió hace mucho tiempo.

Él la contemplo con ira.

Alguien lo dijo en el castillo, lo escuche por ahí – Dijo rápidamente intimidada por su mirada, que cambiaba impredeciblemente, pero claro, ya le había advertido Sailor Mars, "ese nombre no lo pronuncies nunca delante del rey", pero era él quien lo había traído a colación, ¿no es verdad? – Lo siento.

No, fue mi culpa – Le dijo él recobrando la calma luego de un hondo suspiro – Sabes, te pareces mucho a ella, de algún modo, tus gestos, tus acciones y a veces en el sonido de tu voz y lo que dices, pero no eres ella – Dijo mirándola sin ninguna emoción en el rostro – Serena es una persona única.

¿Cómo murió? – Se aventuró a preguntar, una curiosidad casi innata se apoderaba de ella, y de algún modo, deseaba saber más y más sobre aquel hombre.

No está muerta – Afirmo él con fuerza – Ella desapareció, íbamos a casarnos y luego…

No pudo continuar, un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ok, esto no estaba bien para nada, se reprochó así misma la joven, ¿Quién demonios era ella para preguntarle eso?, ¿acaso era de importancia para su misión?, ¡no!, estaba siendo imprudente.

Perdón, no tiene que decírmelo si no quiere, es solo que…

Quería saberlo, pensó ella, pero no lo dijo, Darién sonrió tristemente y contesto.

Eres una buena persona Raven, y aunque me molesta admitirlo, ella fue gravemente herida el día de nuestra boda, alguna de las sailors debió decirte, fue enviada a otra dimensión y desapareció desde entonces.

Ella no dijo nada por un largo momento, pero había palidecido un poco.

¿Otra dimensión?

Si, nunca supimos a donde – Le dijo él.

Entiendo… - Dijo ella pero seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, Darién que había notado su cambio se limitó a mirarla nuevamente, si quitaba el detalle del cabello, o si usaba su imaginación y lo pintaba de dorado, y cambiaba sus ojos por el azul del cielo… como aquella, donde sus ojos habían parecido tan azules…

Debo irme – Le dijo la chica – Lo veré después majestad.

Ella se marchó sin esperar respuesta, el rey no comprendía nada, estaba bastante frustrado, ¿podía ser acaso?, que Serena hubiera reencarnado en semejante criatura.

Ya dentro del castillo Raven corría a gran velocidad en busca de alguien, solo había alguien que podía decirle la verdad de su pasado.

¡Nerymald! – Le dijo ella al vislumbrarlo en el regazo de Hana, quien lo acariciaba a modo de masaje.

Nerymald tenemos que hablar – Le dijo ella seriamente, el gato solo ronroneaba ante los mimos de la niña.

¿No puede esperar?, esto es muy divertido.

No, no puede.

El gato miro seriamente a la joven, esa cara ya la conocía, estaba en pánico, como de costumbre.

Gracias Hana – Le dijo restregando su cuerpo con cariño hacia la niña, Raven y él se fueron por su lado.

Ya alejados del castillo, y de todos, el gato dijo.

¿Qué sucedió anoche?, debiste deshacerte de él, me dejaste solo y era TU obligación el invocar al cristal…

¡Si ya lo sé! – Le espeto entre molesta y confundida – Pero no pude deshacerme de él sin que se diera cuenta que "no solo estaba paseando por ahí", además eso no importa ahora, necesito saber la verdad Nerymald.

Ella miro directamente a los ojos felinos, y pregunto insegura.

¿Soy yo Serena?

Nerymald la miro sin expresión en el rostro, luego de unos instantes respondió con calma.

¿Qué sabes sobre Serena? – Le cuestiono él.

Nada – Respondió ella paseando de pronto nerviosa – Absolutamente nada, excepto que es la mujer que Da… el rey amó y que desapareció del mundo al que pertenecía, y estaba herida gravemente, ¿Cómo puede haber tantas coincidencias?, por favor, dime la verdad, ¿soy acaso Serena?

La frente del gato se ilumino, el símbolo de Vetrania apareció en ella a la vez que se dibujaba la imagen de una inconfundible joven rubia de coletas y ojos azules vestida con un elegante vestido blanco.

Ella es Serena, fue la princesa de la Luna, y la hija del difunto rey de Veltrania, murió hace cien años, bajo circunstancias similares a las tuyas, pero era una princesa, muy joven y con pocos recursos para poder sobrevivir sola – Mirando los ojos de su compañera el gato pregunto - ¿Acaso crees parecerte a ella?

No – Murmuro asombrada, pero con algo de alivio mientras la imagen desaparecía – De verdad pensé, que si ella había desaparecido de su mundo, y que nuestras vidas se parecían, ¡qué tontería!, ¿¡yo una princesa!?

El gato noto desilusión en la voz sarcástica de la joven, seguramente ella no añoraba ser alguien de sangre noble, pero si había un trasfondo de verdad, ella siempre deseo saber sobre sí misma, tener un pasado como los demás, un origen, alguien que la amara, la conocía tan bien, tanto, él la había hecho lo que era, la había creado de la nada, y solo él decidiría sobre su vida.

Raven – Le dijo antes que se marchara – Para mí eres una princesa.

Gracias Nerymald – Contesto con una media sonrisa – Ahora déjate de estupideces y volvamos, hay trabajo que hacer.

El gato asintió con una sonrisa, Raven nunca cambiaría.

Dado el hecho de que Raven trabajaba arduamente combatiendo a los enemigos, entrenando y haciendo "labores nocturnas", la joven a penas si tenía tiempo para estar con sus hermanas, Hana empezaba a sentirlo y era Kyoko quien la confortaba diciéndole lo importante que eran para Raven, que ella no las dejaría de lado si no fuera porque hacía lo mejor que podía para protegerlas.

Pero Kyoko también estaba un poco celosa, las sailors scouts convivían más con su hermana mayor que ella misma, y sabía que no había derecho, no era justo reprocharle nada, porque en verdad ellas no eran nada.

Raven la había rescatado junto a su hermana menor hacía casi dos meses, ella había llegado justo a tiempo de matar a las sombras malignas, cuando estas ya habían asesinado a sus padres, al principio Kyoko se sintió tan agradecida, pese a todo el dolor que habían pasado, que se arrojó a los brazos de la chica para agradecerle el que les hubiera salvado la vida, deteniéndose, justo a tiempo gracias al gato que acompañaba a Raven, porque si ella la hubiera tocado tan siquiera un poco, la joven no habría dudado en matarla.

No era que Raven fuera una mala persona, pero había visto tanto horror, tanta crueldad, muertos, sangre y enemigos a su alrededor que solo comprendía lo que era luchar, además ella venía de otra dimensión sin un pasado, no tenía ningún recuerdo de su vida antes de que Nerymald la encontrara, y fue el mismo gato quien la bautizo con ese nombre.

Kyoko sabía de ante mano que si estaba cerca de Raven su hermana y ella tendrían una buena oportunidad de sobrevivir, así que la chica le suplico a la joven que las llevara con ella, Raven se habría negado, pero el gato intervino entonces.

De acuerdo, pueden venir con nosotros, con una condición – Kyoko ya no tenía nada, la cosecha se había estropeado, su casa había sido quemada, y no poseía ni un centavo o cosa de valor que darles, asombrosamente el gato no pidió nada de eso, solo que fingiera una farsa, Raven vendría a ser su "hermana mayor", y su vida sería lo mismo, solo que ellas debían decir que eran gente de Vetrania, aunque el gato nunca le explico el porque ella acepto el engaño, que se fue convirtiendo en realidad con el paso de los días.

Aparentemente la joven asesina podía ser mucho más que un arma de destrucción, de algún modo empezó a preocuparse por ellas, solía cargar a Hana sobre sus hombros cuando veía que la niña se caía del cansancio, aunque ella había dicho que era "para avanzar más rápido", les daba su parte de la ración a sus hermanas, y solía dormir muy poco para vigilar en todo momento que estuvieran a salvo.

Nunca les había dicho un te quiero, un te amo, pero lo demostraba en todo momento con sus acciones, si eso no era amor real, entonces no sabía lo que era.

Ella había sido la mejor hermana mayor que hubiera podido tener, pensó Kyoko, y no era menos importante que su propia hermana real, que Hana, ambas eran su mundo, pero ahora la joven temía que Raven, que estaba rodeada de tantas guerreras como ella, las prefiera sobre su muy pequeña y escuálida "familia falsa", ellas tenían tan poco que aportar a su relación, más bien eran una carga para ella.

Con ese sentimiento, Kyoko decidió que tenía que hablar con su "hermana mayor" y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, pero pensó que sería mejor hacerlo de noche, cuando la pequeña Hana durmiera, no deseaba que su hermanita pensara que Raven no las quería, y que tenía que quedarse a su lado solo por un trato que habían hecho.

Mientras tanto, un muy pensativo rey caminaba por el castillo, iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando alguien le llamaba.

¡Tierra llamando al rey!, ¿hola? – Le grito en el oído su amigo con la intención de asustarlo, el rey se sobresalto un poco, las guerreras y Andrew lo miraron con curiosidad.

¿Qué pasa por su cabeza majestad?, parece que algo le preocupara – Cuestiono su amiga Ray.

¿Es algo relacionado con la batalla que debimos tener hoy? – Cuestiono Amy – Debió tener motivos muy fuertes para cancelar el ataque de un momento para otro.

Los tengo – Afirmo él con el rostro preocupado – Tenemos que hablar, hay algo importante que debo decirles.

Todas asintieron, reuniéndose con él en el salón de las Sailors.

Endimión había sido rey hace casi setenta años, cuando había liberado el poder del cristal dorado y había logrado ganar una pequeña pero significativa batalla contra el enemigo, que se había auto proclamado como "rey Surko". Junto a las sailors scouts, habían protegido parte del territorio de Japón, y luego se habían extendido hacia otros países, así pues, Sailor Plut, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, y Sailor Neptuno se encargaron de proteger otros continentes, junto a otras sailors scouts procedentes de otros planetas que habían sido destruidos o proclamados como provincias del rey Zardock.

Habían luchado mucho para tener lo que ahora tenían, habían sido cien largos años de batallas contra el enemigo, y estaba consciente que no hubiera logrado hacerlo sin sus cuatro mejores e invaluables amigas, Lita, Ray, Mina y Amy, que lo habían apoyado en cada paso, cada batalla y cada derrota de su vida.

Por eso era importante para él comunicarles su pensamiento, que tenía que ver con el motivo por el cual no había emprendido la lucha ese día.

Sé que va sonar algo extraño para ustedes, por eso las he reunido aquí, como una reunión extraoficial y de suma importancia para todos – Endimión camino nerviosamente por la habitación, nadie entendía que lo tenía de ese modo, así que se limitaron a mirar y escucharlo, el joven se detuvo entonces y les dijo.

Creo que encontré a Serena.

Ninguna dijo nada, si esperaba reacciones del grupo no las vería, ni siquiera en su amigo Andrew, así que continuó.

Creo que Raven es Serena.

Las chicas lo miraron con lastima, no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, cuando alguna guardiana venía de un nuevo planeta, cuando era rubia y tenía rasgos parecidos a los de su amada Serena, este las confundía con ella.

Darién, ya hemos hablado de eso antes – Le dijo Lita tratando de usar las palabras correctas – Sabemos lo mucho que extrañas a Serena, pero…

¡Es ella!, es su reencarnación o algo así – Espeto el rey furioso, quería hacerlas comprender – ¿Que no lo ven?, tiene su voz, tiene su figura, sus movimientos y…

Muchas sailors dicen disparates antes de comenzar a pelar – Le hizo ver Mina – Todas tienen una especie de ritual al iniciar una batalla.

Y su voz me parece un poco menos chillona que la de nuestra amiga – Confeso Ray.

Además Serena era más bajita de estatura – Le recordó Lita.

Y es castaña – Remato Andrew – Sus ojos son cafés y su cabello es castaño.

Todo eso no importa – Les dijo el rey aún firme en su teoría – ¡Véanlo bien!, Serena desapareció cuando apenas iba a cumplir dieciocho años, aún estaba desarrollándose así que debía crecer al menos unos centímetros más, como de la estatura de Raven, además su voz iba a cambiarle también, y muchos de sus movimientos, sus frases son tan iguales a las de Serena, su actitud, tuve la oportunidad de ver como es ella en verdad, es graciosa, alocada, impulsiva, pero de cierta forma siempre trata de hacer lo mejor para todos, y dice las más bellas palabras de aliento que he escuchado desde que conocí a Serena – Suspiro el joven por sus recuerdos – Ella siempre solía tener la misma linda sonrisa y el positivismo que hacía falta para hacernos creer que lo imposible era posible.

Ninguna dijo nada en aquel instante, pero Endimión adivino por todas las miradas puestas en él, que nadie le había creído.

Es ridículo, ella tiene una familia, un pasado, ¿cómo podría ser Serena? – Dijo Andrew.

Es porque ella es su reencarnación – Les hizo ver Darién – No sé por qué, pero siento que el espíritu de Serena habita en lo profundo del ser de Raven. Lo vi en sus ojos, de pronto eran azules el otro día

Hablas como un demente – Le dijo su amigo, Lita lo golpeo con el codo discretamente por debajo de la mesa.

No es la primera vez que haces esto – Dijo Mina sin poder contenerse – Pensé que era una etapa, que ya lo habías superado, hace veinte años que no mencionabas nada sobre ella ¿y ahora esto?

No podía negarlo, había buscado a Serena hasta el fin del mundo, y al no encontrarla, pensó verla muchas veces en otros rostros, mujeres rubias parecidas a ella, pero Raven, este caso era diferente, por la apariencia física nunca hubiera pensado que era Serena (excepto por sus ojos), había sido su esencia lo que en realidad lo tenía impresionado, pensaba como Serena, actuaba como ella, y tenía su calidez, tenía que ser ella.

Es muy dulce de tu parte que aún sigas recordando de ese modo a nuestra amiga – Le dijo Ray – Pero por favor, no la compares con Raven, una chica como ella no puede ocupar el lugar que dejo.

Además han pasado ya cien años, ¿aún crees que la vamos a encontrar? – Le dijo Amy tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, Darién estaba confundido, ya no sabía que pensar, era cierto, él se había equivocado otras veces, pero esta vez parecía estar tan cerca…

No queremos molestarte, pero Darién, Serena ya no está más con nosotros, déjala ir, deja que ella descanse en paz – Termino de decir Lita tratando de ayudar a su amigo, Darién estaba tan confundido que no dijo nada más, solo dio por terminado todo aquello, su testimonio carecía de fuerza, si él deseaba demostrar que Raven era la reencarnación de Serena, al primero que debía convencer era a sí mismo.

Pasaban la una de la madrugada cuando Raven se levantó de su cama, miro hacia su costado y una sonrisa se formó al contemplar a sus hermanas dormir tranquilamente, el gato que siempre le acompañaba ya se había incorporado hacía tiempo, esperaba en la puerta mirando a la joven apresurándola, ella se marchó sin hacer ningún ruido, pero esta vez Kyoko estaba despierta, aunque hubiese sido precavida, ella nunca se había dormido.

¿Qué demonios hacia Raven levantada a esas horas?, era una actitud misteriosa y sospechosa, nunca terminaría de conocer a su "hermana".

Lo más sigilosamente que pudo la siguió, hasta la salida del castillo, que a todas horas era custodiado por guardianas, algunas sailors de otros planetas, que vigilaban por si el enemigo deseaba atacar.

Raven era ágil y sabía cómo pasar desapercibida para las sailors, y el gato parecía una extensión de su sombra, así que la siguió sin dificultad, pero cuando llego el turno de Kyoko, no pudo evitar tropezarse en la oscuridad, llamando la atención de tres sailors que se colocaron a la defensiva.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – Pregunto Sailor Venus que acababa de llegar, siendo la líder, solía custodiar el castillo la mayoría de las veces, cuando no podía delegaba su autoridad a alguna de sus tres mejores amigas.

Encontramos a esta niña merodeando por ahí – Le dijo una joven negra de cabello castaño y chino, Sailor Zima.

¿Kyoko? – Cuestiono Venus sin ocultar su sorpresa - ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?, ¿pensabas salir a esta hora?

Sí, no, es solo… - La joven dudaba en hablar, las tres chicas que la custodiaban la veían con desconfianza.

Suéltenla, yo me encargo – Ordeno la líder, así las tres sailors se marcharon, Kyoko suspiro agradeciendo que la ayudara.

¿Y bien?

Mi hermana salió, venía a buscarla – Contesto con honestidad.

Supongo que hablamos de Raven.

Kyoko asintió, sabía que no era bueno decirle muchos datos a aquella mujer, la trataba bien y parecía muy amable, pero Raven siempre había sido muy discreta sobre su vida, no sabía mucho de su hermana, y se le ocurrió que quizá por esa vez, ella podría ayudarle.

De acuerdo, vamos por ella.

Sin más, ambas salieron en busca de la joven, caminaron un poco más de dos kilómetros, algo alejadas del castillo, donde crecía el prado verde y se encontraba el bosque, cercano a un riachuelo, hay lograron visualizarla.

Ra…

Sailor Venus tapo la boca de la joven antes de que avisara de su ubicación, la castaña parecía estar tramado algo, y ella no confiaba del todo en la chica, con cuidado que no las descubriera se fue escondiendo con la joven tras unos arbustos.

Shhh, quiero saber qué hace – Le dijo únicamente la rubia a la joven que se calmó un poco observando a su hermana.

Esta había caído de pronto al piso luego de que sostuviera algo que tenía aferrado a sus manos.

Mientras nosotras dormimos, ella viene aquí.

Confeso Kyoko en voz baja, aunque era obvio que su hermana no las escucharía, la joven estaba agotada y estaba usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban tratando de hacer algo.

Eso explicaba el porque Raven siempre bostezaba, le había parecido una completa falta de respeto hacia ella, como líder que era, pero en verdad estaba cansada, a penas si ella lograba dormir, ¿pero que podía ser tan importante? ¿Por qué lo hacia en secreto?

¡Raven! – Grito el gato – Vuelve a comenzar, y esta vez concéntrate más, es necesario que lo hagas bien si no esto no sirve de nada.

La joven asintió, aferrando aún más el objeto que sostenía en su mano se hinco y poco a poco se fue incorporando, su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, parte del esfuerzo que hacía con su mente, Sailor Venus observo incrédula como ella abría la mano y mostraba el objeto que apretaba tan celosamente.

Celibe usteratum filesig constance….

¿Qué hace?

Intenta abrir la puerta – Contesto Kyoko en voz muy baja, aunque sabía que era muy seguro que ella no las escucharía – Raven abrió esa puerta dimensional y vino hasta aquí de esa forma, pero desde entonces no ha logrado volver a hacerlo.

La joven parecía estar en trance, de pronto todo a su alrededor se oscureció, una nube se había interpuesto entre la luna (que estaba en cuarto creciente) y la joven, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su ceño fruncido mientras seguía recitando palabras desconocidas para la Sailor scout, cuando la nube se vio alejada por la suave brisa primaveral, la joven abrió sus ojos y un brillo azul los ilumino, Venus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la frente de la joven brillaba mientras sus manos hacían levitar el collar que había tenido entre sus manos como por arte de magia, pero nuevamente la luna se oscureció por nuevas nubes e inevitablemente la joven perdió la concentración y cayó al piso desmayada.

Venus no podía creer lo que había visto, por unos cuantos segundos sus ojos castaños brillaron con un tono azul cielo, un tono muy conocido para ella.

Y su frente…

¡Levántate! – Ordeno el gato rasguñando con fuerza la mano de la joven para hacerla reaccionar, el dolor hizo contacto en ella despertándola nuevamente, el gato agrego – ¡No estas concentrada! -

La joven no protesto por el rasguño, aunque su mano tenía marcas y cicatrices hechas anteriormente por el gato – ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

Abrir esa puerta.

¿Qué necesitas hacer?

¡Abrir esa puerta! – Volvió a repetir la joven, sin importarle la condición de su mano tomo con fuerza aquel objeto, la líder de las Sailors no sabía lo que era exactamente, se encontraba a distancia y el objeto era pequeño, pero había brillado apenas un segundo iluminando con tanta intensidad que había tenido que cerrar los ojos unos instantes, cuando todo había desaparecido.

¡Vámonos! – Le dijo Kyoko a la Sailor scout, sintiendo que había cometido un grave error por confiar en ella, la mirada de la Sailor no auguraba nada bueno.

Había sorpresa, incredulidad, miedo, y preocupación en ella.

Raven no es tu hermana, ¿verdad? – Cuestiono la rubia a Kyoko, más que una pregunta era una afirmación, no podía creerlo, ella era...

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

Respuestas de los review del capítulo pasado:

 **Nadiaelisa:**

Disculpa no entendí muy bien que quisiste decir, pero en lo que respecta a la soledad de Endimión y la misma Serena, estas en lo cierto, tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que llegaran aquí, un fuerte abrazo, y gracias por el review.

 **Alex Mar Zarbritz:**

Gracias, muchas gracias por las porras, trato de que mi historia sea buena, pero que me digan que es la mejor significa mucho para mí, te lo agradezco profundamente. Espero me sigas dejando tu opinión.

 **Sere sere:**

Ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última actualización, una enorme disculpa ya que eres una fan que estimo demasiado, espero que los cambios te sigan gustando y que la historia te parezca ligera, porque creo que me excedo a veces en las páginas, un saludo enorme y espero tu review.

 **Danipi711:**

Bueno, esta vez casualmente cumplí, espero que te guste mi nueva actualización, muchos slds y gracias.

Gracias por sus reviews nos leemos próximamente.


End file.
